Falling to Pieces
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, the trio returns for their final year at Hogwarts. But there's something wrong with Hermione. When she starts acting strange, will Ron have the stength to find out why or will a broken heart prevent him from finding out the truth
1. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: This story does not deal with the events that took place in Half Blood Prince and therefore the sixth year is completely made up.**

**The most precious possession that ever comes  
To a man in this world  
Is a woman's heart.  
by Josiah G. Holland **

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called, waving their arms to catch her attention. She waved and then held up a finger before turning back to her parents and giving them a hug. She then picked up her stuff and began to drag her trunk over to the boys. Carefully placing the crate with an annoyed Crookshanks down, she gasped at what she saw. Both boys had grown, though Ron was obviously the tallest at a 6' 3" to Harry's 6' 1". They both towered over Hermione's short 5' 5" frame. Quiddich had done a lot for both of them, Ron growing out of his lanky stature. Hermione grinned as she gave each a hug, holding onto Ron for an extra second before Harry coughed and she pulled away, blushing.

"How are you?" she asked as they made there way towards the train. Harry shrugged.

"Interesting. The Burrow was full of activity this summer," he said. Hermione stuck out her lip.

"I am _so_ sorry I couldn't com over this summer, Ron. I wanted to so much, but seeing as it is our last year, my parents wanted to spend the summer with me, so we toured Europe. It was actually quite exciting," she explained as they boarded after Ron waved his family goodbye. As they found a compartment, Hermione looked back out.

"Is Ginny here?" she asked. Ron nodded as he helped put their trunks up.

"She's probably with that _friend _of hers. She won't tell me his name," he grumbled. Harry's cheeks reddened slightly.

"She's dating?" he asked. Not catching the look, Ron nodded in disgust.

"Yeah, some seventh year bloke as far as I know. I tried owling you, Hermione, to see if you knew anything," Ron muttered darkly, turning to Hermione, who was sitting next to him. She, however, had noticed the look on Harry's face. She couldn't help but smile as she slowly shook her head.

"No... she didn't say anything to me about a boyfriend," she responded, giving Harry a curious glance. Harry shifted uneasily, glancing over at Ron's grumpy yet intimidating figure. She grinned.

"You know, Ron. Even if she does have a boyfriend, I don't think you have to worry about it," she suggested. Harry's red tinge deepened as he kept glancing over to Ron, hoping he wouldn't catch the meaning, in the mean time trying to silently get Hermione to stop. Just then, Ginny found it appropriate to appear, sliding open the door and coming in. Neville and Luna were with her.

"Hello," she greeted, sitting across from Hermione. Luna sat next to Ginny as Neville took a seat beside Hermione. Hermione grinned, glancing over to a now tomato like Harry, who was doing his best not to look at Ginny. Hermione then turned to her friend.

"Hey, Gin. Where were you?" she asked. Ginny grinned.

"I had to get something back from Lavander. I then ran into these two," she said, motioning to Luna and Neville. Hermione nodded and turned back to her book, but everyone could tell she wasn't reading it. Just like everyone could tell that Ron wasn't really looking out the window, but rather looking at the reflection of Hermione in the window. Growing tired of the two's sneaked glances, Harry threw up his arms.

"Oh, why don't you two just find a room to snog?" he asked. Hermione opened her mouth in objection, but was silenced by Ron standing up and grabbing her hand and pulling her out the compartment.

"That's a good idea," he commented as they disappeared out into the hall.

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked as she was pulled into an empty compartment and pushed up against the window, Ron's lips on her neck. She gasped as he bit down on her exposed skin.

"I missed you," he mumbled, trailing kisses up her jaw and the corner of her mouth. She groaned as he pressed himself against her, their lips finally meeting in a heated exchange, tongues brushing against each other, trying to taste as much as possible.

"I missed you too," she managed before letting out a moan of pleasure when his fingers met her burning skin, running up and down her back, causing wonderful shockwaves to cascade down her spine.

"Oh God, Weasley. It's bad enough you're friends with the thing, do you actually have to lower yourself to shagging the mudblood?" came the familiar and hated drawl of Draco Malfoy. Ron pulled away and turned around immediately, wand out, but at his side. Hermione remained frozen at the window.

"What do you want, Ferret?" Ron growled, noticing the four other hulking figures behind Malfoy. Malfoy sneered.

"Nothing you could possibly afford." He then turned to Hermione, eyes roving over her body appraisingly. "My, my, you've grown up, haven't you?" Ron lunged at the blonde, only to be held back by Hermione who had finally moved from her spot at the window.

"Go away!" She screamed at Malfoy while trying to hold back the raging Weasley. Malfoy just smirked.

"What? You going to listen to your little mudblood shagtoy?" That did it. Ron pushed Hermione out of the way and his fist connected with Malfoy's jaw before any of his cronies could move.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed as the two boys rolled around on the ground. Several people came out of their compartments, wanting to know what the noise was about. Soon people were egging Ron on while Slytherins extoled their leader. Harry had managed to force his way through the crowd.

"What the hell?" he gaped, watching the two fight. He looked up to see a pale Hermione trying to contact Ron.

"Ron stop! Stop before-"

_BANG!_

Everyone covered their heads as smoke rose. Malfoy and Ron broke apart, gulping in air and glaring daggers at each other.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody yelled, shoving his way through the now very queit crowd. He glared down at the two boys, his one eye twisting around wildly.

"Get up," he barked. Hermione and Harry helped Ron up while his cronies helped Malfoy up. Moody pointed his smoking wand at the both of them.

"Now I can't give you detention of take point off or crap like that, but I will be telling Dumbledore about this bullshit." He whirled around on the crowd.

"There's nothing to see here," he growled. Immediately the crowd began to disappear. Malfoy was about to leave when he stopped and turned to Hermione.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Granger," he muttered. Harry took a step forward and Malfoy left. They both then turned to Ron, who lowered himself into a chair, touching his bleeding lip tenderly. Hermione kneeled down in front of him.

"I told you to stop," she whispered, taking the corner of her shirt and dabbing Ron's lip. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Well, at least _I'm_ not the first one to get in trouble this year," he sniggered.

* * *

Hermione and Harry took their seats with the other seventh years as Professor McGonagall did the Sorting. Strangely, the Sorting Hat kept quiet this year, making no omens or suggestions. It did however, glance over towards the Gryffindor table with an sad look. Hogwarts actually got three more seventh year students and one fourth year. Two of them were sorted into Gryffindor while the other one was placed into Slytherin. There was a fourth year girl and a seventh year boy. No relation. Gryffindor welcomed him with a polite applause, but Hermione wasn't paying much attention, her mind focused on what was going on in Dumbledore's office. However, by the time the Sorting was over, Dumbledore had returned, but the two boys had not, making the Gryffindors and Slytherins extremely anxious and Hermione frightened. Harry took her hand as they both turned to listen to Dumbledore and his regular speech. However at the end, he managed to get the whole Hall in an uproar, except for the Slytherins when he reminded everyone of Voldemort's defeat in the past year. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and her mood lightened slightly as they turned to eat. Once excused, the two ran all the way to Gryffindor House. Hermione, being Head Girl, knew the password and got them in easily. She looked around and then went to the bottom of the boy's dormitory stairs. 

"Ron!" she called.

"Yeah!" came his reply. He appeared at the top and Harry and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"We thought you had been expelled," Harry said as the two scaled the stairs and entered the seventh year dormitory. Hermione touched Ron's face.

"You went to the Infirmary?" she asked. Ron nodded, sitting down on his bed.

"We had to go after Dumbledore talked to us," he grumbled.

"What happened mate?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Two weeks detention and we have to miss the first Hogsmeade trip. Of course my mum's getting an owl, so I'll be getting a howler in the morning," he muttered.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked. Ron's disposition darkened.

"He got the same," he said. Hermione's eyes flamed up.

"WHAT?! He... he started the whole thing!"

"Yeah well, Dumbledore said it wasn't a good idea to bring witnesses into the whole thing seeing as most of them are friends of Malfoy's," Ron explained. Harry nodded.

"That makes sense... I guess," he said, deep in thought. Ron shrugged and got up, going to his trunk and shuffling through it for his night clothes.

"Well, I guess you and Harry will have to go to Hogsmeade without me," he said as he looked around, head in trunk. Harry's eyes met Hermione's and he colored slightly.

"Well... I was planning to... well, you see Ron-"

"Ronald Weasley what the hell did you do?" Ginny demanded storming into the dormitory. Harry went complety red while Hermione grinned. Ron jumped, and swore, hitting his foot on the side of the trunk.

"Dammit, Ginny. I didn't do anything!" he muttered, sitting down on the bed and holding his foot in pain. Ginny placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one foot, looking frighteningly like Mrs. Weasley.

"Then why is the whole common room saying that you sent Malfoy to the hospital wing?" she asked.

"He called Hermione... well you know..." he stuttered, looking disgusted at the thought of the word. Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the look. He actually cared enough not to repeat the word. Ginny's eyes widened and she glanced over at Hermione.

"Oh," she said and then her mood changed as if nothing had ever happened. She walked over and sat herself down next to Harry. Harry glanced over at Ron, who had gone back to searching through his trunk.

"What ever," he said. "Hey Harry, what were you saying about planning to do something for Hogsmeade," he called over the trunk lid. Ginny's head turned to Harry with raised eyebrows. By now, Harry had gone tomato red with embarrassment.

"You were planning something?" Ginny asked pointedly. Harry's eyes widened and he pointed to Ron. He then pointed to him and to her and then shook his head. Her eyes widened and mouthed, _You haven't told him_?

Harry shook his head and then pointed to Ron again and then to himself and then made a fist and slammed it into his other hand. Ginny shook her head.

_He wouldn't hit you_, she mouthed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

_What about Michal_? he asked silently. Michal was a Ravenclaw seventh year Ginny had dated last year. He was also a beater for the team and was a huge boy. Somehow, Ron had managed to land the boy in the hospital wing for two days without anyone figuring out how it had happened. All they knew was that now, whenever Michal saw Ron, he fled down the hall with a slight limp. Ron never said what he did and just smiled wickedly when asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

_That's only because I didn't tell him_, she tried to convince him.

_Ginny, we've been together since January! What do you think he'd do to me if he found out we've been together that long_, Harry asked, glancing over at Ron. Hermione held up her hand, gaining the couple's attention.

_Don't worry about Ron. I'll deal with him,_ she said, watching as Ron finally stood, holding a orange shirt and some plaid pajama pants. He looked between the three and frowned.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. Hermione stood, beckoning Ginny to do the same.

"Nothing!" She gave him a peck on the lips and then ushered Ginny out the door, giggling. Ron looked completely confused.

"What's wrong with those two?" he asked Harry. The boy just shrugged and began his own search for night clothes, trying to conceal a wry smile.

"I haven't the foggiest."

**A/N: This is also something I've been thinking about for a while.**


	2. Discovery Channel

**Disclaimer: Since when are my beginnings _not_ normal?!**

Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Hey Harry," she greeted as he took a seat beside her.

"Hey," he said, tired. They had just been out practicing.

"Where's Ron?" she asked. Harry gave her a pointed look.

"You know Ron. He's down at the kitchens before he has to go to detention."

"Quiddich season hasn't started yet," Hermione pointed out. Harry smirked.

"You can never be to prepared," he answered smartly. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her book. Harry watched her for a minute then shifted awkwardly.

"Have you talked to him?" he asked. Hermione didn't look up from her book.

"About you and Ginny," she said, flipping the page lazily. Harry nodded anxiously.

"Yeah," he said.

"Have you gotten punched?"

"No."

"Then I haven't talked to him."

"_Hermione_," Harry whimpered. Hermione looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry. You're the Boy Who Lived! You've faced Voldemort and defeated him! Are you seriously telling me that Ron scares you?"

"Ron scares everyone except you, Hermione," came Ginny's voice. Harry smiled as the redhead sat down on his lap and gave him a kiss. Ginny then turned to Hermione.

"You said you'd talk to him," she said. Hermione blushed slightly.

"I haven't had the time," she muttered, turning back to her book. Harry grinned.

"By not enough time, you mean you and Ron have been snogging each other senseless?" he asked wickedly. Hermione's blush deepened but she remained unmoved.

"At least I'm not afraid of him," she replied. Just then the portrait door opened and Harry uncerimoniously dumped Ginny on the floor. Ron walked in and then paused, noticing Ginny sprawled ungracefully on the floor. He frowned.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked. She glanced up at Harry before getting up and dusting herself off.

"I fell," she responded, seating herself on one of the love seats. Harry looked like he was itching to join her but restrained himself as Ron sat down in one of the chairs. Hermione grinned and went over to him, placing herself on his lap and leaning in to kiss him. Happy about the action, Ron pulled her closer, pressing her chest right up against his and coaxing a moan from her as their kiss deepened. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Show off," he mumbled.

* * *

It was a few weeks into school and nothing had happened. Though, Voldemort _was_ gone, Hermione reminded Harry on countless occasions. The deatheaters aren't about to do anything just yet. 

They were currently having a nice breakfast before the Hogsmeade trip. Or at least Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were. Ginny and Harry were no where to be found. The others couldn't help but smile at Ron and Hermione. Even though they had been officially named Hogwarts' Cutest Couple, they still found the time to bicker. Their current fight. Whether or not Ron should go and find Harry. Hermione was still trying to convince him that the two were fine and were probably just talking. Ron however was growing agitated with Hermione's stalling and eventually just got up and began to leave. Hermione grabbed her stuff and ran after him, a slight fear running up her spine for a certian raven head who better not be with a certian red head.

"Ron wait!" she called, trying to keep up with his long strides. He stopped and turned, waiting for her to catch up. When she stopped in front of him, she looked up at him and grinned. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and continued on, slower though. They were just about to round the corner and go up the stairs when Ron stopped and looked around. At first, Hermione couldn't figure out why he had stopped, but then she heard it. The quiet sound of giggling. It seemed to be coming from one of the empty classrooms. Ron and Hermione walked over to the door and pressed their ears to it. Hermione bit her lip at what she heard.

There was more giggling and then a thump.

"Harry!" scolded a girl's voice. There was some mumbling and then more giggling. Then another thump.

"Harry!" said the girl again.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," said another voice, obviously Harry's.

"We'd better go before Ron starts to wonder where we are," said the girl. Ron now identified it as his sister's. Hermione watched as his fingers curled into a tight fist. There was another set of giggling and another thump.

"Harry, I'm serious," Ginny said, though her voice sounded anything but serious.

"Ok, ok, let's go," Harry sighed. The door opened and Harry and Ginny appeared. Ron stood there, glaring at the two of them. Harry went completely pale under the look.

"Going somewhere?" Ron gritted out through clenched teeth. The couple opened their mouths to say something but nothing came out. Hermione decided to step in. She slid in between Harry and Ron.

"Can I speak to you?" she asked Ron, giving him a pointed look.

"But-"

"No buts! Come on!" she stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs, but not before he turned around.

"I'll be having a chat with you later, Potter," he growled before he disappeared.

* * *

"You knew, didn't you?" 

"Well, it didn't take much after you mentioned it on the train that Ginny was dating someone. Harry went completely red," Hermione responded, fliping through the book she found in her bag. Ron was pacing in front of her like a dangerous caged animal. Not that she cared.

"Why didn't you say something?" he demanded. Hermione looked up at him.

"Because Ron, everytime I've tried to, your lips have found a way to stop me," she remarked, watching him blush. He coughed and then continued to pace.

"That's not the point... he should have told me that he was with Ginny."

"So that you could what? Do whatever you did to Michal?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have been that harsh," he muttered.

"Ron. This is Harry, we're talking about. Not just some random seventh year out to deflour your sister. Besides. She's sixteen! I think she has the right to decide on who she wants to date. Harry's not going to hurt her, you know that," Hermione said before turning back to her book. Ron continued to pace.

"I _know_ he wouldn't purposely hurt her-"

"Ron!" Hermione objected. Ron turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on, Hermione! You know how dangerous it is now! With deatheaters all pissed off, everyone Harry loves is threatened!" Hermione stood up, indignant.

"Oh, so we shouldn't let him have some happiness! Ron, this is Harry's first chance at freedom and you're saying we should take it away just because _you're_ afraid of her getting hurt. Ron, Ginny knows what she's getting into. She's known since January!"

"JANUARY!" Ron yelped.

_Whoops._

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Look Ron. The only reason Harry didn't tell you is because he knew this is how you'd act. This is how you always act when it comes to Ginny... or me..." Ron looked up at her.

"What do I act like?" he asked. Hermione smiled and walked over to him, taking his hands.

"Like a prick. An overprotective prick..."

"I act like a prick..." he repeated slowly. Hermione stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, but your my prick," she whispered as she stood back on her feet. Ron sighed and reached up, tucking a curl behind her ear and looking into her eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked. Hermione grinned.

"I could ask myself the same question... but then all I can remember is that stupid sixth year fight..." Ron blushed and moved away from her, going over to the couch.

"Yeah, well, that was a spur of the moment sort of thing," he mumbled. Hermione followed him and sat down beside him.

"I'm glad you listened to him," she whispered.

* * *

_The whole Gryffindor common room was frozen in fear as they watched the two fight. They had been at it for at least twenty minutes now and hadn't lost momentum. To be perfectly honest, it looked as if they were just getting started. By now, no one remembered what had started the fight, not that it mattered at this point. All they knew was that Ron had said something which wasn't that much of a surprise. Hermione however, had instantly blown up over it, instead of her usual icy remark. Harry, Neville and Dean sat on the couch, dismayed as Hermione shoved the chess pieces on the floor. Ron said something and Hermione flared up even more. Lavander and Ginny were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace and were now wishing they hadn't. It had started sparking up ever since Hermione had said something and the tension between the two seemed to be coaxing the fire on._

_"RON! You... you... you PRAT!"_

_"I'm a prat! You're the one acting crazy!" he screamed back, motioning to the pieces on the floor._

_"Oh now you're calling me crazy?!"_

_"Yes I believe I am! Would you like me to repeat it?" he asked mockingly. Her eyes narrowed._

_"I can't believe you! Argh!" she let out a cry of fustration, glaring up at him. However, she took a step back, Ron's intimidating figure advancing on her._

_"What? You scared now!"_

_"You're an asshole!"_

_"Oh just kiss her!" Seamus yelled, annoyed by the exchange. Hermione turned to him, her eyes lit with anger._

_"Shut-" The rest was cut off by Ron's lips which collided with hers. Hermione gasped into his mouth as her body was pulled flush up against his. The common room went silent as they watched Hermione pull away, touching her lips with a dazed expression. Ron didn't look any different. His eyes were clouded with confusion as he watched her. She looked up at him, searching his face and then turned around and walked off towards the portrait whole. She then stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised._

_"Are you coming?" she asked. At Ron's confused look, she walked back over and pulled his face to hers, their lips meeting once more, though this time much more slowly, taking the time to become comfortable with the situation. _

_Suddenly the common room eruppted with cheers. Ron smiled into the kiss before he pulled Hermione into a hug._

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

**GTKari-123**I'm glad you like it!

**With Love x**This was for you!

**Coconut Girl**I'm starting to see that same annoying bint who kept asking me questions during my early days. ;-) As for being normal. It's the first chapter. It's going to be normal. I don't think I've ever had a first chapter when it wasn't normal, except for Boogyman, which had to start off a different way. Besides, you know me... so don't worry about anything _weird _or_ scary._ I'll deal with that later.

**blair2818**The longest you'll usually have to wait for me is about two to three days if I'm having a good day. The longest is usually a week and that's rare. I'll usually tell you if somethings going to take longer so I don't leave you all waiting. As for Harry being afraid of Ron, I love that also. I always wondered what it would be like to see Harry afraid of something other than Voldemort and that whole thing.

**ronisthenewred**It's not more of the fact that I'd like to forget it, it's just more of the fact that I want to get Harry and Ginny together on my own terms and not have that awkwardness. Besides, if I do it according to HBP, then there's already a set "outer plot". Go to the wedding and Godric's hollow and such. I want to do other things!

**Chuche**I'll see if I can check up on you.

**Wesker888**Thanks for being the first one!

**No Chapter Tease Yet!**


	3. Ron's Problem

**Disclaimer: I admit I'm starting slow, but be sure to know that this story will make someone cry...**

Harry walked into the Entrance Hall with a black eye a few minutes before departure for Hogsmeade, attracting the attention of many and earning him a few smirks. Ron soon followed after with a satisfied grin on his face. McGonagall gasped upon noticing Harry's marred features.

"Mr. Potter. What happened?" she demanded. Harry glanced over at Ron and then back at the professor.

"Nothing," he replied. McGonagall turned to Ron, noticing the look.

"Mr. Weasley?" she asked threateningly. Ron just smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't do anything _illegal_, Professor," he responded before giving Hermione a peck on the lips and leaving for his afternoon detention with Snape. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the way he handled things before walking over to Harry. Ginny was standing next to him, touching his face gingerly.

"Did it hurt?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Not as bad as I thought it would. It was more of a warning," he said good-naturedly. Hermione let out a laugh.

"Only you, Harry, can take Ron's threat so well," she said as they piled into a carriage. Neville and Luna accompanied them and when they got to Hogsmeade they all began to walk together until it became apparent to Hermione that the couples had plans of their own. She stopped and turned to them.

"Look, I don't want to interfere with your plans. If you were planning to go somewhere else, then go."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked uncertianly. Hermione smiled.

"I'll be fine. Besides, when do I ever have a chance to explore Hogsmeade without those two idiots," she sniggered, pointing to Harry. The boy flushed and smiled before dragging Ginny off with a grateful look. Neville and Luna left also after more coaxing and soon, Hermione was by herself. Not that she cared. Going from store to store, she found little things that caught her eye. Her hands filled with candy she knew Ron would like, she exited the shop and was about to turn the corner when she ran right into someone. Sprawled on the floor with the candy all over the place she looked up.

"Oh, sorry!" the boy said, helping her up. She smiled and bent down to pick up her stuff. The boy helped her put the stuff back in the bags and then handed them to her. She looked up at the boy. It was the new student from Gryffindor. He was much taller than her. Almost Ron's height, with brown wavy locks and a beautiful smile. She held out her hand.

"Hi, You're the new student right?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah. And you're Hermione Granger," he responded taking her hand. She frowned.

"You know my name?" she asked. The boy shrugged.

"You've got a reputation for being the brightest witch of the age," he complemented. Hermione blushed and looked down at her bags.

"I try my best," she mumbled. She then looked up.

"What's your name? I didn't catch it at the Sorting."

"Leo. Leo Taren," he answered. Hermione smiled.

"Well then Leo, welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted. She looked around. "Are you alone?" she asked curiously. He nodded.

"I haven't had much time to make friends." Hermione took his arm and began to lead him down the street.

"Well, you've just maid one," she replied. "Have you ever been to the Shrieking Shack?"

* * *

"There she is," Lavander said pointing to the Great Hall doors. Ron looked up to find Hermione walking down the isle with some guy he didn't recognise. The two were chatting adamantly as they sat down across from Ron. Hermione grinned. 

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Leo. Leo, this is Harry, Ginny, Lavander, Pravati, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and this frightening red head is Ron," Hermione said with a grin, pointing to Ron. Ron stuck out his hand to shake Leo's.

"Her boyfriend," he clarified. Leo grimaced slightly at Ron's vice grip and pulled away, shaking his hand painfully.

"Quite a grip you have," Leo responded. Hermione shot Ron a look that said 'be nice or else' but she couldn't stop the fluttering in her heart at the sound in Ron's voice. She hadn't heard that much protectiveness in his voice for her since... well Victor. Shoving the thought to the back of her mind, she turned back to Leo.

"You never actually told me where you were from," she stated. Leo smiled.

"I'm actually from the U.S. but my parents move a lot, so I've been everywhere," he explained. Pravati looked instantly smitten.

"Where else have you been?" she asked dreamly. Lavander rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation with another girl. As the others talked, Hermione noticed Ron's sudden mood change. He was constantly glancing over at Leo with a slight frown on his face. Hermione reached out and took his hand.

"You ok?" she asked. Ron looked at their hands and then shrugged, piling more food into his mouth. Hermione screwed up her nose in disgust, but pressed on.

"You want to go for a walk?" she asked. Again, his only response was a shrug. Hermione frowned and stood up.

"Ron and I are going out for a walk," she told them. Ron reluctantly stood up. Dean whistled a death chant which earned him a glare from Ron as they left. As they walked down the halls, Hermione took his hand.

"If this is about Leo, then you really are a prick," she said. Ron glanced over at her and then shook his head, continuing their walk down the corridor. "Then what is it?" Ron stopped and leaned against the wall, sighing.

"I don't know... I guess... I should have been there. The first Hogsmeade trip. We were supposed to do something special," he whispered, looking down at his hands. "And then you end up alone and walking around the town with that Leo guy-"

"So this is about Leo!"

"No!" Ron snapped, causing Hermione to shut her mouth in surprise. Ron took a deep breath and collected himself. "This isn't exactly about Leo... It's just that... I guess the idea of you running around Hogsmeade with another guy got to me," he whispered. Hermione felt her heart swell with a wicked glee at Ron's reluctant confession. She stood on her toes and kissed him gently, before pulling away.

"Ron... Leo may be some great guy to hang out with and Harry may be the best friend that I ever had... but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you for them..."

"If their so great, then why _are_ you with me?" he asked darkly. Hermione frowned. Why was he so unsure about this? She reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm with you because almost seven years ago, I fell in love with a stupid little prat with dirt on his nose... and ever since I've been smitten... in fact! I still remember when I first had those feelings," she said, her eyes growing bright. "That troll was attacking me. And suddenly the door flew open and in he flew, his black locks flying around and oh! Those green eyes!"

"OY!" Ron objected, moving around and successfully pinning her to the wall. She broke out into giggles at Ron's offended look. They both just stood there, gazing into each others eyes. Hermione was amazed at the way he looked at her. It was aggressive yet, with her it was something else. It was seven years of passion and love that made her heart melt and her stomach do summersaults.

Ron leaned in and began to leave gentle kisses down her jaw and neck. He ran his tongue along her skin, making her gasp.

"You thought I was a stupid little prat?" he mumbled against her soft skin. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I still do," she whispered into his ear, enjoying the ministrations he was lavishing upon her neck. However, her desire for his lips became more apparent and she took his head in her hands and pulled his lips to hers, moaning as he took the initiative to explore her mouth, proding around and coaxing a deep moan from her as her hands fell to his shoulders, keeping her balance as he pressed his tall frame against hers. Some how he managed to wedge his leg between hers and the reaction was immediate. She jumped slightly, causing even more friction, making them both moan.

Hermione could feel her mind clouding over as Ron's hands began to explore her, roaming up her back and inadvertantly brushing against her breast making her whimper, her breath shortening with every slight caress.

As the passion grew, so did the intensity of their kisses. Just the proximity of their bodies was doing things to Hermione's mind that she'd rather not try to figure out, but enjoy. Her gasps and whimpers were doing things to Ron as well, her soft cries pushing him on as he moved away from her lips and kissed her face lovingly.

Ron moved his head down to her neck again and bit down on her skin. This action caused her head to go back and a breathless groan escaped her lips as her legs buckled. The only way for her to remains standing was to grab his waist, which ultimately pulled his hips to hers making them both grunt from the contact. Hermione pulled away in shock and their eyes caught, uncertainty and lust both evident. Ron, took her hands and began to lead her down the hall.

"Come with me," he whispered. To dazed to answer, she followed him to her private Head Girl's room and mumbled the password. He pulled her up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind him. He then pulled her around so that they were facing each other. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her face gently, his arms circling around her and pulling her closer. He took her hand and gently guided her over to her bed, sitting her down on the edge, and placing his self, kneeling, between her legs. Still holding her one hand, he took his other and gently caressed her face. She closed her eyes at his touch and he gently brushed his thumb over her full, pink lips. She kissed it lovingly and smiled, her eyes still closed, reveling in the feeling. Then he brought his lips to hers and kissed her; gently at first, then with more passion. She placed her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, deepening their kiss.

Ron finally pulled away, both of them panting for much needed air. Hesitant at first, Hermione reached down and tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it on the floor. Ron watched her as her hand touched his chest, eyes following the trail that her fingers left as she ran her hand up to his bare shoulders and down his scarred arms. Unable to stand it, he grabbed her hand, stopping her. Woken from her trance, she looked up at him with astonished eyes. She felt herself blush under his intense gaze. Reaching up, Ron tucked a loose curl behind her ear and then kissed her cheek, before kissing her softly on the lips. As their lips moved together, Ron's hands traveled up to her shirt and timidly began to unbutton it. He slipped it off her shoulders and could feel her toss it to the side.

Somehow, Ron had managed to gently push her back so that he was hovering above her, their lips still locked. Hermione groaned as Ron's hands went down to her leg, massaging her thigh. Soon all that they had on were their undergarments, as they both seemed to be reaching some sort of release. All rational thought had left their minds as their kisses grew more wanton, more passionate. Ron's fingers were toying with Hermione's knickers when is suddenly hit her how deep they were. She broke away, panting.

"Ron, wait!" she gasped, pushing him away slightly. Ron looked into her eyes to see what was stopping her. Fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Swallowing, she pulled herself from under him and sat in the middle of the bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry... I... I'm just not ready for that yet..." For some strange reason she started to cry. Ron sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, Hermione. We don't have to do this if you don't want to..." he whispered comfortingly. Hermione looked up at him through teary eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to, I really do! It's just..." she babbled, burrying her face into the crook of his neck as he pulled her onto his lap, holding her. He stroked her hair, kissing her head.

"I understand. It's ok..." he murmured. Hermione mumbled something against his skin and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I really did," he responded. Hermione let out a watery laugh, scooting closer. They sat their for a while, Hermione trying to collect herself, both slightly embarrassed by the turn of events. Ron then shifted awkwardly, frowning.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Hmm," she answered sleepily. He coughed and turned red.

"Well... before we both fall asleep, I should probably go take a shower," he muttered, growing completely red. At first Hermione didn't understand what he was talking about, but after a rather uncomfortable look from Ron, her eyes grew wide and she slid off his lap.

"Oh... sorry," she whispered. Ron got up and began to move towards Hermione's bathroom. That's when Hermione noticed his problem and she blushed, looking down at her hands. Ron disappeared into the bathroom and then stuck his head back out.

"Hey, 'Mione," he called. She looked up.

"Yes."

"Don't wait up for me," he said before closing the door. Hermione smirked and fell back into the comfort of her sheets, sighing. What was she going to do with him?

**A/N: I don't know about the rest of you, but I loved this chapter! But I'm being biased. REVIEW!!**

**sballLuvr5** I've always wanted to do a story where Ron was extremely threatening to every boy who tried to date his sister and any guy who looked at Hermione the wrong way.

**GTKari-123**Prehaps never, but that's why we love him!

**Chuche** I'm glad you like this!

**Coconut Girl**Did I just read the word _fluffy_ come on screen! Do I have to do the same thing I did with Living in Sin? No, I'm just kidding. I already know what I'm doing, which is a first, and it's not like that. As for the fact that I'm scarying the crap out of you with out writing anything _scary_ is making feel better. :-)

**SpiderQueenSkylar**I'm so happy you love this!

**Wesker888**I'm trying this new, gradual thing:-) but don't worry, some action will come in the next 2 or 3 chapters... or 4... ;-)

**Chapter Tease: Because I love you guys!**

_"Go away Malfoy," Hermione hissed. The two boys advanced on her, smiling._

_"Or what?" Oliver asked._

_"How about you go away or I'll kick both your arses."_


	4. Harry's Suspicions

**Disclaimer: R/R!!**

Ron stirred, sitting up and looking down at the prone figure beside him. Hermione shifted around, pulling the covers closer around her. He couldn't help but smile at her peaceful smile. Last night came running into his mind and he could feel the flush creep up to his cheeks. Not wanting to wake her up, he sat up against the head board and just watched her sleep. She really was beautiful but like most beautiful people, she had no idea and was in denial about it. Hermione wasn't beautiful in that flamboyant showy type of way that some girls he knew were, but she was beautiful in a timid and self conscious way. At a first glance she would look like many others, quite pretty but with nothing special. But then at a closer look you would notice her beautiful brown hair, sparkling chocolate eyes, shaped like almonds, her lightly freckled sunkissed skin, her soft pink cheeks and her delicate nose. But she had more than just her outer beauty which was enhanced by her lively personality. That was one thing that fustrated Ron about her. She never seemed to have any flaws! Well none that he could see anyway. She was beautiful, smart, loyal and she had an amazing attitude except for her fiery temper that seemed to be saved exclusively for him.

Yet, that was what he loved about her. The look she gave him when she was mad lit something inside of him. The tension of their fights showed him her raw passion and it was absolutely amazing. She made his heart swell every time she gave him a smile. She was such a strong willed woman. Though at sometimes, like last night, she would show her weak side. He had never actually seen her cry. Sure, he _knew_ when she was crying and when she had been crying, but he had never actually seen her cry. So when she finally broke down in the middle of the bed, it had scared him. She had shown him her fear and like any guy, he had tried to comfort her and calm her down.

Hermione moved and then looked up at him through sleepy eyes. She was about to say something then stopped herself blushing furiously. She bit her lip and smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. Ron reached up and touched her face.

"Watching you sleep," he whispered. Hermione looked away, smiling. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and looked down at her hands.

"Ron... about last night-"

"It's ok, 'Mione. You don't have to say anything," he said. Hermione looked up and took his hands.

"Ron I'm serious. I don't want things to be awkward..." Ron took her head in his hands.

"Hermione, look at me. If you're not ready to take that step, then I'm not going to press you." Hermione's eyes started to well up and she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck pulling him into a much needed embrace. This was the second time he'd seen her cry.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" he asked. She pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry... it's just," she trailed off. She looked up at him, leaned in and kissed him. Finally pulling away, she touched his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered. Ron smiled and nodded.

"I love you too."

"I love both of you, but I really didn't need to see that."

"Yeah especially since you're hardly dressed." Ron and Hermione turned in horror to see Ginny and Harry standing at the door, looks of amusement and mild disgust. Hermione ducked behind Ron, whose face had become the same color as his hair.

"GET OUT!" he screamed. Smirking, the two made a quick exodus, closing the door behind them. Ron turned around to see Hermione giggling into the sheets.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his tone showing how pissed he was. Hermione looked up at him through dancing eyes. She gave him another kiss and got out of bed, going over to her closet and grabbing some knew clothes before going into the bathroom.

"Nothing," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

After a rather embarrassing and uneventful breakfast, Hermione left the rest of them to go seclude herself in the library. At first Ron thought it had something to do with this morning, but after a long kiss and a reasuring smile, he went out to the pitch with Harry, Ginny and to his slight annoyance, Leo. 

As she headed down to the library, she was very aware of the two figures following her. At first, she thought they were just taking the same route as her, but after a few turns, she was certian they were following her. Hand in her pocket fingering her wand, she turned around and frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. Malfoy and the boy beside him, in whom Hermione recognised to be the other new seventh year who had been put in Slytherin. Malfoy smirked.

"Nothing in particular," he said, his eyes roving over her body apraisingly. Hermione crossed her arms, backing up slightly.

"Then go," she said. Ignoring her comment, Malfoy turned to his companion.

"Oliver, this is the mudblood I was talking about," he said. Oliver's eyes got wide and he gave Hermione a look she couldn't quite place and didn't exactly want to place. It was as if he knew something she didn't and it unnerved her.

"My my. She's a beautiful little thing isn't she?"

"I wouldn't know," Malfoy said, disgusted at Oliver's observation. Hermione saw him pull out his wand and she wipped out her own.

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione hissed. The two boys advanced on her, smiling.

"Or what?" Oliver asked.

"How about you go away or I'll kick both your arses." The three turned to see Leo standing there, wand raised. Oliver smirked.

"Leo. What are you doing here?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice Hermione had heard to many times from Harry.

"Leave her alone, Oliver," he said, glaring at the two Slytherins. Malfoy turned to face the boy.

"Why don't you put that wand down before you hurt someone," he suggested in an icy voice. His eyes told Hermione that they were no longer playing around but were very serious.

"I hope you're talking about yourself," Ginny put in, appearing around the corner with Harry and Ron. Oliver glared at the lot, but pocketed his wand, realizing that they were outnumbered. He turned to Hermione.

"You'd better tread lightly, Granger. You never know when you might get bitten," he said, his eyes flitting over to the group before he walked off. Malfoy turned and walked off as well, their robes billowing behind them as they rounded the corner and disappeared. The three rushed over to Hermione.

"You ok?" Harry asked. She smiled, nodding.

"I'm fine. Really," she added noticing Ron's uncertian gaze. She frowned. "How did you guys know about Malfoy anyway?" Ron stiffened and glanced over at Leo.

"Leo noticed Malfoy and his buddy leave after you," he said rather bitterly. Hermione watched as he turned and walked off down the hall. She opened her mouth to say something, but unsure of what to say, she closed it again in confusion. She turned to Harry.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked. Harry shrugged, though after Hermione turned away, he glanced over at Leo with a look of uneasiness. He had seen the other guy look at Leo when he had threatened Hermione and wasn't sure if it meant anything, but if it did. He would have to keep a closer eye on Leo. Ginny touched his arm with concern.

"You coming?" she asked. He looked down at her and then nodded, taking her hand as they followed Hermione and Leo to Gryffindor commons.

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! A plot thickener!**

**ronisthenewred:** I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this one!

**connieewing:** Hope you like this!

**GTKari-123:** There are quite a bit of stories that do that and if it's over done, it could get really awkward. I thought I'd do one where Hermione's placed in a position where she'd have to make a very hard decision.

**Wesker888:** No not Oliver Wood. I wouln'd do that to the hot guy... well... Malfoy's hot but that's not the point.

**SpiderQueenSkylar:** I've never abandondoned a story and I don't plan to anytime soon!

**sballLuvr5:** Yeah well, a good shower and he'll be good as new!

**No Chapter Tease! I have something special planned for the next chapter!**


	5. Oliver's Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: ...**

"You ok Harry?" Hermione asked at dinner the next night. He had been queit since her little problem yesterday and it was starting to worry her. He looked up from his food and shrugged, his eyes glancing over at Leo for a fleeting moment before returning to Hermione's concerned chocolate eyes.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really. Just thinking about things that's all. Snape _did_ give me detention remember," he muttered darkly. Hermione nodded, frowning. Ron looked up from his dinner and scaned the room and then froze.

"Looks like Malfoy decided not to rear his ugly mug tonight. Must be a full moon," he observed. Hermione looked at him.

"Actually Ron, it is a full moon out," she stated. Ron rolled his eyes and pointed at her.

"See. I told you Harry. Who needs to go to the library when you've got a walking know it all right here," he said cheekily. Hermione grabbed a roll and chucked it at him. However, Quiddich had helped his reflexes, so he snatched it right out of the air. Grinning, he leaned across the table and kissed Hermione before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked. Ron scowled.

"Potions essay due tomorrow," he grumbled. Hermione frowned.

"Ron! You told me you had that done!" she said, indignant. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, it worked didn't it," he called over his shoulder. Blushing, Hermione glared after him. Harry chuckled but stopped when Hermione's glare turned to him. He looked back down at his food, trying to wipe the smirk that teased his lips. Hermione tried to continue eating, but after a few minutes, she set her fork down in a huff and got up and left. Walking down to the Entrance Hall, she was stopped.

"Hey Hermione! Wait up!" She turned to see Leo running down the stairs after her. She smiled.

"What is it?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You left looking a little miffed, are you ok?" he asked, concerned. Hermione rolled her eyes, starting to walk again.

"I'm fine, it's just Ron. He get's on my nerves sometimes." Soon, they found themselves outside, wandering around the lake.

"How do you do it?" Leo asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Stand him? Ron that is." Hermione shook her head.

"Why is it that everyone thinks I'm so great because I can handle Ron? It's not that hard. He's not as scary as you think," she said as they continued their trek around the lake. Leo snorted.

"Yeah right. To you anyway," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Enough about Ron. What about you? You have any siblings?" she asked. Leo shook his head

"Nope, I'm an only child," he said. Just then, a wolf howled. Jumping, Hermione grabbed Leo's arm. She looked around and suddenly realized how far they were from Hogwarts. She frowned.

"I think we should probably go back," she whispered.

"I don't think that's an option," Leo whispered, pointing to the path leading to the school. Hermione gasped. There were at least fifteen of them, all clad in black, heading towards the two. Hermione took out her wand.

"What do you want?" she asked. Someone laughed and Hermione froze.

"You're always looking for a fight, aren't you Granger," came the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy. Hermione glared at him.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy," she warned. Ignoring her, the blonde looked at Leo.

"Good work, Leo. I had my doubts, but then again, you always had a thing for mudbloods," he said with a smirk. Hermione turned to Leo, who's eyes had gone wide. She glared at him.

"You did this! You set this up!" she yelled, her voice now much higher than usual. Leo turned to her.

"No! No! I didn't even know they were out here!" he pleaded, trying to reach for her hand. She pulled away in disgust.

"I thought I knew better. I should have trusted Ron's instincts about you!" she screamed. Malfoy grinned.

"Well, you see, mudblood. Poor Leo actually had no idea about this whole thing. He just happened to be the poor soul who led you out here. And now... he is no longer of any use to me... _Avada Kerdavra_!" Hermione screamed, looking away as Leo's lifeless body fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as two men grabbed her roughly and dragged her over to Malfoy.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, falling to her knees. Malfoy turned away.

"Oh, it nothing I want... yet. But Oliver does." Hermione's head jerked up to see one of the cloaked figures step forward and remove the hood. Oliver smiled.

"Nice to see you." Hermione glared at him.

"What makes you think I'll do anything for you?" Oliver's smile broadened, never reaching his eyes.

"Oh, I _know_ you'll do _everything_ I tell you to," he sneered. He leaned in, his lips grazing her ear. "You want to know why?" he asked maliciously. Hermione shivered in disgust.

"Why?" she asked, going along with the little game. Oliver turned and clapped his hands twice before turning back to her.

"Because... I have something you don't want to get hurt," he said. Hermione gasped.

"MOM! DAD!" She struggled against the two men holding her to get to the limp forms of her parents, tears starting to come again. She turned to Oliver.

"What did you do to them?" she demanded. Oliver shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. They're fine. They'll be awake in a few hours. But as for you... well. You now hold their fate in your hands. So you see. I think you'll be doing everything I say." He pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Sign it," he ordered.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes on her parents. He walked behind her, leaning into her ear.

"Don't you recognise it? You did the same thing to make sure that any little snitch would easily be found if they told authorities about Dumbledore's Army. Except this time. If you tell, you won't get nasty little pimples all over your face. I'll just know that you told and I'll kill your parents. How does that sound?"

"You bastard," she hissed, turning around to face him. His hand came faster than she could react. Clutching her face on the ground, she glowered up at him. He squatted down and grabbed her face in a painful grip.

"Now you listen to me. I suggest you watch your mouth. I might just deal with it in other ways," he threatened, glancing over at her parents. Tears rolled down her face as he shoved a quill into her hand. With quivering hands, she signed her name on the parchment. Oliver handed it to Malfoy.

"Now... that wasn't that hard was it. So just run along," he said, tapping her right arm. "We'll be in touch." Hermione looked down at her arm and screamed. Through the white blouse was the glowing red outline of a thorn pattern. Pulling back her sleeve she gasped. Thorns covered her whole arm, stopping at her wrist and shoulder. She looked up at Oliver who was grinning.

"Why are you doing this?" she begged. He ignored her question and motioned to the body of Leo. Two men took the body and with a little heave, shoved it into the lake. Hermione scrambled to the edge, crying. She tried to grab the hand before it disappeared. She sat there on the bank, sobbing. Oliver wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Come on, let's go before someone comes," he whispered to Malfoy. As they left, Malfoy stopped and turned around.

"Oh Granger. Someone was bound to see the green light. I suggest you go before we find out you had no choice but to tell Dumbledore who killed Leo... it would be a shame to know you were responsible for your parents death as well..." he sneered before they all disappeared into the woods. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked over at Hogwarts where, sure enough, tiny lights could be seen leaving the castle and coming down towards the lake. She looked around and found her wand. Giving the lake one last look, she dove into the woods, ignoring the snapping twigs and sharp thorns that tore at her dress and scratched her face. She tried to ignore the pain in her heart and the tears the flowed unchecked as she made her way back to Hogwarts. Waiting for a while, she managed to sneek back into the castle and carefully made her way back up to the Heads Rooms. Stumbling in, she dragged herself up to her room and collapsed on the bed, a crying wreck.

**A/N: I told you I had something special planned! From here on in, things get very interesting.**

**GTKari-123: **I don't think I'm going to burn off Draco's hair, but you were right about one thing. Draco is planning something.

**ronisthenewred: **I hope you liked this!

**SpiderQueenSkylar: **Were you expecting it to go _this_ way?

**sballLuvr5:** We might find out later!

**Wesker888:** I'm pretty sure you have more to say about this chapter.

**connieewing:** Well, that's great!

**No Chapter Tease.**


	6. Test 1: Phase 1

**Disclaimer: From here on in, I promise you hell...**

Silence bore down on the Great Hall the next morning. Dumbledore had just relayed the news of Leo's death. They had eventually found him, courtesy of the giant squid. No actual information had actually been given on how he had died. His parents had been called and the body had been removed from the premises. Everyone could here his mother sobbing through the doors.

Ron and Harry kept looking around anxiously. Harry had told Ron about Leo following Hermione out the Hall last night and Hermione had not shown up for breakfast.

For the rest of the morning, Hermione was no where to be found and Ron's anxiety about the situation was heightened at lunch when post came again and the Daily Prophet read a headline of bad tidings. Muggle attacks, Ginny had read. Many injured and dead, two missing.

"Hermione's parents," Ginny gasped. Ron and Harry's heads snapped to attention.

"What?" they yelped. She re-read the paper.

"Hermione's parents are missing," she whispered.

"No wonder she's not around," Harry muttered, glancing over to a pale Ron. He suddenly stood up.

"Come on," he said before leaving the table. Ginny and Harry glanced at each other before quickly hurrying after Ron. They followed him to the Head dormitories. He muttered the password to a cross old hag and moved in, trailed closely by Harry and Ginny. He looked around and frowned. He walked over to the staircase leading to Hermione's dormitory.

"Hermione!" he called. There was silence.

"Hermione!" Ginny tried. Again they were greeted by silence. Ron shifted.

"Hermione, are you up there?" he asked. There was a sudden crash and a yelp. There was some fumbling around and a soft sob. Ron started up the stairs.

"Hermione, I'm coming up!"

"NO!" They all froze at Hermione's sharp tone. There was a sniffle and then the door opened a crack.

"Don't come up," she whispered through the crack. Ron tried to catch sight of her.

"Hermione? We heard about your parents," he whispered. There was a much louder sob and the door slammed shut. Squaring his shoulders, Ron headed up the stairs and rapped on the door.

"Hermione, let us in," he called.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed through the door. There was silence and then Hermione let out another strangled sob. Having enough of her little tangents, he opened the door and went in. The room was dark. The curtains drawn and the fireplace out, leaving the room shrouded in unmoving shadows and a foreboding silence. Ginny peeked over his shoulder and pointed to the corner by the bed.

"There," she whispered. The trembling form of Hermione Granger could barely be seen. She seemed to have noticed them because she stood up shakily. There was some fumbling around.

"Duck!" Harry cried, yanking Ron and Ginny down as a missile was thrown in their direction.

"GET OUT NOW!" She screamed. Ginny was the first to stand. She looked over to where Hermione was.

"Hermione…" she whispered. There was some scrambling and then another sob.

"No… No…" They could here her whimper. Suddenly there was a blast of light and something close by them exploded.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" She shrieked. Ron moved forward but Harry stopped him, shaking his head. That's when they saw her pointing her wand at them. Ron nodded and backed out. As they closed the door, they heard her sob once more.

* * *

The next morning, two figures watched from the cover of the trees as Hermione Granger headed down to Hagrid's hut, Harry and Ron flanking her with concerned gazes and comforting words. She kept her gaze down, constantly tugging at her sleeves and glancing behind her shoulder. Ron reached up to touch her arm. She jumped and then moved away, earning her more frowns. 

"Those two are going to be a problem when we start using her," the first one said. The other nodded.

"Yeah, especially Weasley," the other muttered, pointing. Ron was now trying to gain Hermione's attention without interrupting Hagrid. She noticed him and shook her head, looking away and rubbing her arms. The first one smiled.

"There's an easy way of dealing with the prick," he stated lightly. The second figure turned to the first in question.

"How?" he asked. The first just smiled.

"Just tell Oliver we have Granger's first little test, Zambini."

**A/N: Let the test begin...**

**ronisthenewred:** Don't worry, Oliver's last name will be revealed later, though it's not Oliver Wood, so don't worry!

**connieewing:** I hope your reaction is much more by the time you stop reading the rest of the updates:-)

**GTKari-123:** My dear... the moment you started reading my story you entered into a sick and twisted mind. My older reviewers can vouch for that. I promise you, if you thought _that_ was sick, you've obviously never read much of my stuff. Get ready for the ride of your life!

**sballLuvr5:** That would be funny, but sadly, she doesn't have many chances to do that, and when she does get that one chance... well let me tell you right now, it won't be pretty. Hint! Hint! Read carefully!

**Wesker888:** It's not exactly like The Boogyman, but I'm glad you made that comparison. It's really close. But this time there are no made up creatures burning people from other peoples sub conscious mind. ;-)

**There is no need for Chapter Teases... OH! And I'm going to be recapping the previous chapter until we get to Malfoy's Secret.**

**PS: Where is Coconut Girl? **


	7. Test 1: Phase 2

**Disclaimer: Read on!**

_"There's an easy way of dealing with the prick," he stated lightly. The second figure turned to the first in question._

_"How?" he asked. The first just smiled._

_"Just tell Oliver we have Granger's first little test, Zambini."_

* * *

"Hermione."

She didn't answer.

"Hermione, please," he tried, touching her arm. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry as she got up and left the common room.

She hadn't talked much since she had reappeared from her room and Ron was starting to become extremely nervous. She was being really cold towards him especially, exiting the room when he came in or just ignoring him when he tried to speak. It wasn't that she wanted to; it was just… if she allowed him to get closer again and she'd end up spilling everything. She had answered questions about Leo's death, saying that she had left him alone earlier before the attack ever happened. Lying was becoming common for her, though when it came to Ginny, it was becoming difficult.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called, running down the hall and stopping in front of her, forcing her to stop as well. He reached out to take her hand but she pulled away.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked quietly. She finally looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. She shook her head.

"There's nothing going on, Ronald," she snapped, trying to pass his tall frame. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't give me that crap, Hermione. There's something wrong with you and I know it has nothing to do with your parents," he growled, dragging her into an empty room. She wrenched away from his grip, glaring at him.

"Look Ron. I don't have anything to tell you, so stop!" she hissed.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" he asked. She bit her lip, trying desperately to think up a good enough excuse. Unfortunately she took to long and Ron figured out what she was trying to do.

"Dammit, Hermione! What the hell is it?" he yelled. Hermione could feel her eyes well up and she pushed past him and yanked open the door, stalking off down the hall. Ron followed her, falling into step beside her. Ron knew her mood and decided to wait until she was ready to speak. They walked together in silence for a while until Hermione finally stopped and looked at him. He could see in his eyes that she was fighting with herself. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped herself, her eyes flooding with tears again. She looked down the corridor which was starting to fill up with students exiting classes. She turned back to Ron.

"Look Ron… I think we-"

"Oh will you look at that, Draco. Granger's almost as tall as Weasel's shoulder," Blaise Zambini sneered. The couple turned to see Malfoy, Zambini and Oliver Verland standing there. Ron started forward.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he growled. Malfoy stepped forward.

"As a matter of fact, Weasley, we were looking for Granger." Hermione jerked at the sound of her name and then paled significantly. Ron glanced back at her and then back at Malfoy.

"Piss of, Ferret," he snapped. Oliver stepped forward.

"I'd watch it Weasley. That mudblood isn't exactly worth defending, if you get my drift," he said with a smirk, his eyes roving over Hermione's body. Her eyes widened and she suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.

"Come on, Ron," she whispered, pushing off towards the crowds of students. As they walked away, Hermione glanced behind her with scared eyes.

* * *

Hermione yelped in pain and looked down at her arms. She let out a strangled sob at what she saw. The patterns had returned, the thorns shining brightly through her blouse. Luckily, she was alone in her room. Grabbing a sweater, she put it on and walked out the door. Walking down the deserted corridors, she had absolutely no idea where she was going. She stood by a suit of armor for a while, ignoring the curious glances of the paintings on the wall. What was a student doing out this late at night? 

"There you are." Hermione jumped and whirled around to find herself face to face with the wand of Blaise Zambini. The black boy grinned and held out his hand.

"Hand over the wand. We wouldn't want you to use some stupid little spell now would we?" he sneered. She glared at him as she handed him her wand. Pocketing it, he motioned her to follow him. Keeping up, she soon found herself heading to the Slytherin dormitories. She stopped.

"I'm not going in there," she mumbled. Zambini turned back to her and shook his head.

"If you want to see your parents again, I suggest you follow me," he growled. Shivering she followed him. He said the password and they entered. Though she hadn't actually gone in, she had heard plenty from Ron and Harry to not be surprised. It was exactly as they had portrayed it to be. Hermione froze when she spotted that the common room was full of seventh and sixth year Slytherins. They all grinned at her as she followed Zambini up some stairs. Very aware that she was being watched, she chewed her lip nervously as she entered a room.

"Granger… there you are," drawled Malfoy. Oliver was standing to the side, whispering quietly with some girl, who was giggling. She didn't seem to be more than fourteen. Hermione glared at him.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Oliver finally stopped talking to the girl and turned around to face Hermione.

"We've got your first test, Granger."

"Test?" she asked uncertainly. They nodded.

"Yes, well you've already proven that you can lie, but we need to know you would do _anything_ to save your parents," Oliver said. Hermione didn't like the sound of it. She looked around.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Well, you see. We've noticed that you have a couple of bodyguards around you. Now we can't have that if we're going to get through this whole thing without any…. _Complications_. Now… for now there's nothing we can do about Potter, but Weasley…" Oliver's grin widened as Malfoy continued to speak. "Well, he's a different story..." Suddenly realization dawned on Hermione as to what they were hinting to. Her eyes welled up and she started to back up, shaking her head.

"No… No!" she yelled. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Now you see, that's where you have three choices. One, you could choose to do nothing and end up killing one of your parents. Two, you could still choose to do nothing and have _us_ take care of him for you, or three…" he trailed off, giving her a pointed look.

"I could do it…" Hermione finished her eyes down. Oliver handed her a piece of paper.

"You have twenty four hours to make your decision. Tonight, an eagle owl will fly into Gryffindor common room. You will write your choice on this paper and give it to the owl," he told her. She just stared at the paper in silence. Oliver smiled and leaned in to her ear.

"If you choose number three, I'd be happy to help you in that department," he murmured. Hermione's eyes widened and she backed away from him. She looked down at the paper and then back up at him and then ran out of the room. Malfoy sat down on the couch.

"Oliver, I don't care what you do with the thing, but please refrain yourself when you're around me. I can hardly stand the creature," he sneered, reaching out and grabbing the girl in the corner. Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to Blaise.

"Make sure she's followed all tomorrow. I don't want her getting any ideas," he ordered. Blaise nodded and left the room.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and started to cry into her pillow. She had the day to think of what to do and then only choice that her heart kept telling her to make was the third one. The first one was obviously out of the question but… if she chose the second one, Malfoy would most likely have Ron killed. But if she chose number three…

* * *

Morning classes were horrible. It seemed that the whole Slytherin house knew about Hermione's dilemma and were doing their best to make sure she remembered it as well. They were constantly making rather rude hand gestures at her and making rather suggest comments about her. Ron and Harry had already received detention on her account because some sixth year had said that Hermione was screwing around with another guy. Though there was no proof, Hermione's increasing avoidance of Ron was starting to raise questions from several Gryffindors, including Ginny. 

Afternoon didn't go any better. Malfoy seemed to enjoy Hermione's discomfort and seemed to bring up the conversation again during Potions class. Professor Snape had stepped out to do something.

"Hey Blaise, do you think it's true that the mudblood's shagging some other guy?" he asked loudly. Hermione didn't look up, but Ron and Harry did, along with several other guys from Gryffindor.

"Why don't you throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower?" Ron snapped. Malfoy grinned.

"I would, but I hear that Granger's occupying it with her nightly exploits," he replied. Ron shoved his chair back and stood up, starting over to Malfoy's table with a knife in hand. Hermione noticed that all Malfoy did was take out a piece of paper. Hermione's eyes widened when he glanced over at her and winked. She stood up and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Ron, no! Don't! You'll get in trouble," she begged, eyes on the paper. Ron seemed to listen, though his anger didn't seem to quell. He sat back down and started to chop up his ingredient angrily.

When class was finally dismissed, Malfoy made one more comment before retreating.

"Tell me Granger. Is shagging a Slytherin better than shagging a Gryffindor?" Malfoy took off out the door, followed by a raging Weasley. Hermione tore after them, followed by a crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ron seemed to have caught up with Malfoy. There was a huge crowd forming in front of the Great Hall. Hermione shoved her way through and gasped. Ron was pounding Malfoy's face in brutally, cursing as he did it.

"Ron stop!" she yelled. No one seemed to listen.

"Ron! Please! You're going to get hurt!" she cried. She looked around the crowd and spotted him. Oliver was shaking his head with glee. His eyes met Hermione's and he pulled out a paper. She shook her head, silently begging him not to. He just grinned and pulled out his wand. Hermione's eyes snapped back to the fight. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the two.

_BANG!_

The whole crowd screamed in surprise and backed up as the two fighters fell apart in pain. All eyes fell on Hermione and her smoking wand. She looked around through teary eyes then shoved her way past everyone and ran up to the Gryffindor common room. As Malfoy was helped up, his eyes met Oliver's and the two smiled knowingly.

She would do everything they wanted her to do.

* * *

That night in the Gryffindor common room was a quiet one. Ron and Malfoy had been sent to the hospital wing and given detention. Harry and Ginny were sitting in the love seat, staring at Hermione, as was everyone else. She would constantly keep looking up and glaring at anyone she caught staring at her before she turned her gaze at the window and then down at the paper she was holding in her hands. She looked as if she had been crying. 

"Where is she?" came Ron's angry voice from the portrait entrance. Hermione jumped to her feet as Ron came storming into the room, glaring at her.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he growled. She glared back at him. She didn't know why she was mad at him; she had no reason to be. Maybe it was because he had no idea of what she was giving up to save his ass and her parents.

"Well if you hadn't run after him like that, I wouldn't have had to do it!" she retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"Hermione. Since when do you care if I beat the hell out of Malfoy for something he said to _you_? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were defending _Malfoy_." Hermione blanched and then looked away.

"Ron, I…" she trailed off, her eyes catching sight of something at the window. To her dismay, a first year opened the window and a large black eagle owl flew in, flapping over to her and resting on the couch. Ron looked it over and frowned.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Ginny asked. Everyone knew what Draco Malfoy's owl looked like. Hermione paled as eyes slowly went to her again. She straightened.

"What?" she asked. Ron was giving her a funny look and she looked away, walking over to the bird. She took out a piece of paper and tied it to the thing's leg. It squawked and flew back out. Hermione remained in her stance, not wanting to look into Ron's eyes. She had made her choice…

"Hermione… what's going on?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall out. Ron reached out to grab her arm when she shrunk away from him. She looked up at everyone and bit her lip. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were cold and uninviting. She turned to Ron.

"Oliver was right about me…" she murmured so that only he could hear. She then left the common room and a shocked Ron.


	8. Test 1: Phase 3

_"Hermione… what's going on?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall out. Ron reached out to grab her arm when she shrunk away from him. She looked up at everyone and bit her lip. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were cold and uninviting. She turned to Ron._

_"Oliver was right about me…" she murmured so that only he could hear. She then left the common room and a shocked Ron._

* * *

The next day, Hermione did things by herself, ignoring Ron's looks and Ginny's questions. Harry had tried to figure out what was wrong as well, but after she had screamed at him, he backed out.

Surprisingly, the Slytherins weren't as annoying that day, though one or two of them did make some comments in which only Hermione understood. Ron just shot them dangerous looks. Hermione had done her best to avoid any contact with Slytherins, but after Ancient Runes, they had cornered her.

"Leave me alone, Oliver," she hissed. He smiled.

"Why should I? You do remember what has to happen tonight?" She glared at him.

"Go away," she snapped.

"You're going to do it in the Astronomy tower," he said. Hermione frowned.

"Why?" she asked. He didn't answer, his eyes trained on something down the hall. Hermione turned to see some students pointing at her and the group.

"Oh no," she groaned. She started off down the hall when Oliver stopped her, grabbing her arms and shoving her back into the wall.

"I don't think so," he growled into her ear. She tried to move.

"Please let me go," she begged. His hand came up to her neck, holding her still. He pulled away slightly so she could see his eyes.

"There's a rumor running around that you're hanging out with the wrong crowd Granger," he whispered. Her eyes began to tear up. She tried to move when his hand came down to rest between her breasts. Her breath hitched as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Stop," she begged, trying to push him away. He grinned into her skin.

"I want to see the look on Weasley's face when he finds out the rumors are true," he whispered. Tears started to flow down her face as she finally shoved him away.

"You're an asshole," she whispered. He smiled as he straightened his robes.

"I may be an asshole, but I still control you. And I have other things in store for you…" his eyes roved over her body. "Much _better_ things," he added. His little group burst out in laughter as they moved off down the hall. Hermione let out a sob and slid to the ground. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cried into her knees.

"I can't do this," she whispered to herself.

_But you have to,_ sneered an evil little voice in her head. _It's the only way to save both of the people you love._

* * *

Hermione's heart twisted painfully when she saw him into the tower. She had found him later and had given him a note saying that she had wanted to talk to him in the Astronomy Tower that night. She hadn't really though he'd come

"Hey," she greeted softly. He glanced over at her and nodded silently. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Look Ron-"

"What's going on, Hermione?" he interrupted. Hermione frowned.

"What?" she asked. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I've been hearing things, Hermione." He turned to her. "And they're not good," he said. Another pang of guilt filled Hermione and she looked away. She tried to gather all the strength she had to do this. She had to do this, for his sake…

She turned to him.

"Look Ron. I think we should…" Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. Hermione's eyes widened and then it hit her. The conversation. His intent. It all made sense now.

_No_, she thought. Oliver walked in and seemed to look surprised. Ron frowned.

"What do you want?" he growled. Ignoring him, Oliver turned to Hermione expectantly.

"Have you told him?" he asked. Hermione couldn't say anything. Her heart had suddenly gotten stuck in her throat and she was having a hard time breathing. She felt sick. Ron turned to her.

"Tell me what?" he asked, giving her a look she had never seen before. Still speechless, she looked between both boys. Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to Ron.

"Tell you that it's over," he snapped.

"What?"

"It's over Ron." The two boys turned to see Hermione looking at Ron with a determined expression. Somehow, she had a feeling it would be better for him to hear it from her, than from the demented mouth of Oliver Verland. "I… I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." Oliver snorted.

"It's more like, she doesn't want to see _you_ anymore," he said.

"Just let me speak," she retorted, glaring at him. Ron just stared at him.

"Hermione… you're not being serious?" The pain in his voice nearly broke Hermione. Oliver however, just smiled, walking over to her and putting an arm around her waist.

"She was serious last night," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione went completely red and glared daggers at him, while Ron started for him, pulling out his wand. She stepped in between them.

"Go," she ordered. Ron froze his eyes on her.

"What?" She took a deep breath, doing her best to glare at him.

"Go away Ron," she said. "It's over…" she whispered. That's when she saw it. She saw the ripping of his heart. His shoulders sagged and his eyes glazed over with pain. He looked over at Oliver, who was grinning like a madman, then back down at Hermione and then without another word, he opened the door and disappeared down the stairs. Oliver went over to the door to make sure he was really gone. Hermione just stood there, eyes unfocused and tears streaming silently down her face. She felt her heart constrict and she gasped, reaching out for a table to lean on. She then collapsed on the ground and sat there, to shocked at what she had just done to say or do anything. Oliver strode over to her and held out his hand.

"You have no one now," he whispered. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the truth that he spoke.

"Weasley probably hates you, and once all of Gryffindor finds out you've been shacking up with a Slytherin, no one will love you anymore," he sneered, his hand still held out. She let out a sob and looked up at him through pleading eyes. He shook his head.

"Not even Dumbledore can save you now," he said. She closed her eyes, everything flooding in to her.

She was alone.

She reached out and took his hand, letting him help her up. When she was on her feet, she turned to him, teary eyes flaming with untamed loathing for him.

"I hope you rot in hell."


	9. Test 2: Phase 1

_She reached out and took his hand, letting him help her up. When she was on her feet, she turned to him, teary eyes flaming with untamed loathing for him._

_"I hope you rot in hell."_

* * *

The rest of the week went by like a nightmare for Hermione and Ron. Both suffering from the break up, they avoided conversation, isolating themselves; Hermione in the library and Ron on the pitch. Surprisingly, Ron had not told anyone why Hermione had called it quits, leaving Hermione to feel even worse about it than she already did. She had not been called all week, making her uneasy. She knew they were planning something bad for her and she really didn't want to know what it was. Gryffindor had not exactly exiled her, but they were wary around her, abruptly stopping conversations or leaving when she came.

Currently, Hermione was in the kitchens, begging for something strong to drink. Though Dobby wasn't budging, he was offering to give her some butterbeer. Hermione finally groaned and asked for some coffee, sitting down on a stool one of the house elves had offered her. She rested her head on the counter and sighed.

"Hermione?" Her head shot up to see Harry standing there with Ginny. She opened her mouth to say something then shut her mouth, turning back to the counter. Ginny walked over to her.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," Hermione snapped, pulling away from Ginny. The girl glanced over at Harry and frowned. Harry shrugged. He turned to Dobby who had just shown up.

"Can we have eight butterbeers?" he asked. Dobby nodded eagerly and whisked off to do Harry's bidding. Ginny watched Hermione for a moment then asked the question that had been bugging many Gryffindors.

"Hermione, why?" she asked. Hermione stiffened. She remained quiet for a while and then turned to Ginny.

"Because I did," she replied, annoyance hinting in her voice. Ginny wasn't moved.

"So you just broke up with Ron because you 'did'?" she asked sarcastically. Hermione stood.

"Look Ginny," she snapped. "I don't have to give you reasons why I broke up with your brother. That's my business not yours," she said. Ginny crossed her arms.

"Well now it's my business, seeing as I do have to deal with him," she retorted. Both girls glared at each other. The house elves stopped what they were doing to watch the fight that was brewing. Harry looked between the two nervously, glancing at the door frequently.

"Back off Ginny," Hermione growled.

"No. Not until you told me why you broke my brother's heart!" Ginny replied defiantly. Something passed over Hermione's face for a second then disappeared. Hermione turned away and took the coffee from the elf, sitting back down and ignoring Ginny. Harry saw his girlfriend's ears go bright red, but before the girl could say a thing, the door opened and Neville came rushing in.

"Harry. You'd better get out here. Ron's in a fight with Oliver Verland!" he explained in a rush. Hermione gasped and raced outside followed by the other three. There were about five Slytherins out there with Lavender, Pravati, Dean and Seamus. She stopped upon seeing Ron and Oliver pointing there wands at each other, swearing. She ran between the two and shoved Ron away.

"Stop it!" she screamed. Oliver grinned.

"Yes, Weasley, listen to Granger. You always have," he sneered. She turned to him.

"Stop egging him," she hissed so that only he could hear. He rolled his eyes and turned to Ron.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he asked with a smile. Ron went red, eyes drifting to Hermione. Lavender gasped eyes going from Ron to Hermione to Oliver. Then she pointed to Hermione.

"You… you've been with _him_?" she asked, disgust dripping from her voice. Hermione stiffened, her eyes going to Harry and Ginny. She then turned away.

"I've got other things to do," she said. Oliver however didn't seem to be finished yet. He pulled her flush against him, making her gasp. Knowing better that to struggle, she contented herself with digging her nails into his shoulders. That's when his lips met hers. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she stood there and let him kiss her. Finally she pulled away, glaring at him. She straightened her shirt and walked off. Oliver turned to Ron with a wink.

"Now I see why you kept a hold of her. Feisty thing," he said before he walked off after her with his group. A dark silence fell over the rest in the hall, all eyes on Ron. He stood there for a while, his chest heaving as he struggled to keep it all together. Ginny reached out to touch his arm when he pulled away, stalking off down the hall.

"Hermione's dating a Slytherin…" Seamus muttered. Too shocked to answer they all just stood there, watching as Ron's figure disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Blaise," Malfoy called.

"What?" the black boy snapped, pulling away from a beautiful sixth year girl. Malfoy motioned him to come over and Blaise rolled his eyes. He whispered something to the girl. She blushed and nodded, leaving the seventh year dormitory. Blaise got up and walked over.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Malfoy handed him a piece of parchment he'd been working on for the past hour while trying to ignore Zambini and his little whore snog. Blaise read what was written and a frown appeared on his dark features.

"How do you know he has it?" he asked. Malfoy pointed to his trunk.

"He doesn't know he has it, but the prick accidentally took it when they were raiding the manor. I know he has them in his trunk."

"What do you want with them anyway?" Malfoy grinned.

"Salazar wasn't the only one with a creature," he murmured. He stood and walked to the door. "You didn't think that the mudblood didn't have a _real_ purpose, did you?"


	10. Test 2: Phase 2

_"He doesn't know he has it, but the prick accidentally took it when they were raiding the manor. I know he has them in his trunk."_

_"What do you want with them anyway?" Malfoy grinned._

_"Salazar wasn't the only one with a creature," he murmured. He stood and walked to the door. "You didn't think that the mudblood didn't have a real purpose, did you?"_

* * *

Malfoy watched as Hermione sat down on the couch, eyes trained straight ahead. One of the boys who had been present at the fight walked over to Malfoy and told him what had happened. A smile appeared on his features as Oliver entered, followed by Blaise and Pansy Parkinson. Noticing Oliver, Hermione stood and marched over to him, her hand connecting with his face.

"Bastard," she hissed. His hand came much harder and much faster, knocking her off her feet. He leaned down to her.

"If you do that again, I'll kill your mother," he said in a deadly calm voice. Straightening up, he walked over to Malfoy, leaving Hermione on the floor in tears. Pansy was currently occupying Malfoy with her lips. Oliver rolled his eyes and grabbed her hair, pulling her off. She screamed at him, but he ignored her, sitting down in a chair beside Malfoy.

"What is it that you want her to do now?" he asked quietly. Malfoy took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Oliver. Oliver read it silently then looked up.

"So soon?" he asked. Malfoy nodded.

"The first match is in four days. I need her to get it for me and I know he has it. Anyway… putting him in the hospital is just an added bonus," he explained lazily, eyes on a cute little fifth year that had just entered. Oliver smiled, turning his gaze on Hermione, who had gotten up off the floor and was sitting in the corner, eyes on her hands. Malfoy glanced between Oliver and her and rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to do it are you?"

"Do what?"

"Bed the mudblood."

Oliver grinned.

"I might, she has no choice in the matter. Plus, you must admit Draco, from the pictures I've seen of her, she's certainly filled out nicely," he said waggling his eyebrows. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't do it," he muttered. Oliver laughed.

"Draco, you'd shag anything with a pulse," he remarked. Malfoy glared at him.

"I don't shag mudbloods," he hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to gouge my eyes out. You've just given me disturbing images," he muttered, getting up and crossing over to the fifth year. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear, taking her arm. She grinned and followed him up the stairs. Oliver shook his head, getting up and walking over to Hermione. She glanced up and then looked away. He reached over and ran a hand down her face. She turned her head away. He smiled.

"You've got your next job, Granger," he said, handing her the parchment. She looked down at it and reluctantly took it. Her eyes went over it and then she shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes again. She dropped the paper.

"No," she said.

"You don't have a choice," he told her. She glared at him.

"I'm not doing it," she retorted. He grabbed her by the throat, yanking her up so that they were eye level. Her feet were no longer on the floor as she stared into his coal black eyes. The other occupants of the common room stopped what they were doing to watch and see what he would do to her.

"Listen to me, mudblood. I don't mind killing your parents, but I'm giving you an easy way to not see them die. Now if you want to be difficult, I'll just have to use some different forms of persuasion, none of them are pleasant," he hissed, his grip tightening on her throat. She gasped for air as she struggled to pry his hands away.

"I can't do that to him," she gasped out. Oliver grinned, pulling her face close to his.

"Then I'll break you until you can," he ground out.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up aching. He had tortured her all last night, using curse after curse, making her bleed and scream until she was a mess on the floor. The Slytherins in the room just watched with eagerness and shrieked with laughter when she finally broke. He let her go, crawling back to her room, sobbing and bleeding everywhere. To weak to do anything, she just lay there, curled in a ball. Hours past and finally she dragged herself out of bed. Stepping into the shower, she stood there as the scalding water flowed over her screaming skin.

_How long had it been… since you've been trapped… how long has it been since you lost your soul to the devil?_

_How long has it been… since you've felt the loving touch of someone… a friend… a family member… Ron…_

_How long has it been… since you've lived?_


	11. Test 2: Phase 3

_How long had it been… since you've been trapped… how long has it been since you lost your soul to the devil?_

_How long has it been… since you've felt the loving touch of someone… a friend… a family member… Ron…_

_How long has it been… since you've lived?_

* * *

How was she going to do it?

There were two parts to her job. One was easier than the other.

Currently, she was walking down the dark hall at ten o'clock hoping teachers weren't around. Not that she was worried about getting caught, she was Head Girl after all, but she was worried about Snape. It was after all, his closet.

However, she had no idea that she was being followed by Harry and Ginny. Ginny had voiced her opinions on why Hermione was acting the way she was and Harry had agreed to follow her on account that they didn't make themselves known. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the door knob. It glowed and clicked. Glancing around nervously, she opened the door and stepped in. Harry glanced over to Ginny.

"What do you think she's looking for?" he asked quietly. Ginny shrugged eyes on the door. That's when she caught sight of him. Professor Snape. Ginny poked Harry and pointed. Harry froze. Ginny was panicking. On one hand, she knew she had no reason to help Hermione. But on the other hand, something deep down told her to help Hermione out. Harry however had already chosen the latter. He grabbed Ginny and pulled her behind a suit of armor, shedding the cloak and stuffing under the armor before pulling her mouth to his, forcing a loud moan from her. Severus Snape took the bait. His wand pointed at them, he sneered.

"Oh please Potter, I don't need to see that," he growled. "Get out of there," he ordered.

Hermione heard the commotion and poked her head out to see Harry and Ginny at the wall, Snape scolding them. Her eyes caught with Harry's and she froze. She then pulled back and found what she was looking for. She then came back out, watching Snape as he snapped at the two. Harry glanced over at her and offered her a small smile. Hermione's eyes welled up and she backed up and turned around, padding off down the hall and disappearing around the corner. She then sprinted off up the stairs and ran all the way to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she rested her head against the door, trying to stop the tears the threatened to spill out. He had helped her and she was going to betray him…

_Stop it!_ Screamed the voice in her head. _If you don't do this, you parents will die. What's more important to you, Harry's friendship or your parents lives. Besides! You've given up Ron, Harry should be easier._

* * *

She didn't know how she did it, but somehow she managed to slip five drops of the liquid in Harry's pumpkin juice. Pocketing the vial, she traveled to the end of the table and sat by herself, poking at the food and constantly glancing up at Harry every once in a while. Her throat tightened when she saw him gulp his drink. She watched as he talked to Ron, who seemed distracted. She felt her heart constrict as she watched him nibble at his food, his eyes down. Harry seemed to be trying to cheer him up and failing miserably. All she wanted to do in that moment was go over there and hug him… kiss him, but that was out of the question. She looked back down at her food. The next part of her job would be simple once Gryffindor House had emptied. She looked up to see people starting to leave, all talking excitedly. Getting up, she walked out with them all, but slipped away before leaving Hogwarts. Steeling up to Gryffindor House, she walked up to the Fat Lady. She gazed upon Hermione gravely.

"They really don't want you in there," she said. Hermione glared up at her.

"Well, they're not here are they," she retorted. "Lemon drops." Reluctantly, the painting opened, letting her in. Hermione entered, glancing around and then walked up to the boy's dormitories. Walking down the hall, she entered the seventh year boys' dormitory and looked around. She strode over to Harry's bed and pulled out his trunk. Sighing, she opened it and began to shuffle through it, pulling out clothes. She looked in socks and books, shoving things aside. Spotting what she was looking for, she grabbed them and stuffed them into her pocket. Placing everything back in place, she shoved the trunk back under the bed. She got up and was about to leave when something by Ron's bed stopped her. Against her better judgment, she walked over to the bed and leaned over, picking up the pieces of paper. She gasped. It was a torn picture. Her eyes welled up when she saw what it was of.

It was of her and Ron at the beginning of summer at Kings Cross. They were saying their goodbyes and Hermione was blushing furiously as Ron glared at someone off camera. He then turned to Hermione and said something. She smiled up at him and kissed him lovingly before waving goodbye and running off. The pieces fell from Hermione's hands back onto the floor. She turned to leave when her foot hit something and it skidded across the floor. Hermione picked it up. It was a black velvet box. Hermione's breath hitched as she opened it. She gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A platinum band with a single diamond fixed. But that wasn't what stopped her. The diamond was cut in the shape of a small otter. The thing seemed to be charmed because the otter reared its head and looked up at her through clear eyes. A tear fell down her face.

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked up and jumped.

"Ron!" she gasped. She looked around and then down at the box. "What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly. He looked her over.

"I got kicked out," he responded coldly, eyeing her suspiciously. He then froze. He had spotted what was in her hand. His eyes darkened and he crossed over to her.

"Give it here," he ordered. Gulping, she handed it over, eyes down. There was a silence in which Ron stuffed the box into the nightstand door. He then turned to her, eyes flaring dangerously.

"I asked what you were doing here," he repeated, glaring at her. She looked up at him and opened her mouth then closed it, moving towards the door. She winced when he grabbed her, his grip vice like.

"What are you doing here?" he ground out. She looked him in the eyes and it seemed as if time froze. For a fracture of a second Ron saw something. Something that made him release her. It was the same look he had seen that night she had cried in bed. There was fear, but there was something else as well. Something he couldn't place. She shook her head and that cold look was back again. She walked over to the door, opening it.

"Does he make you happy?" Ron asked, his cold voice ringing around the dormitory. She froze her lip quivering as she struggled not to cry. She turned to him, uncertain.

"Ron! Ron!" Neville ran in with Dean at his heals.

"It's Harry. He collapsed on the field!" Dean explained, trying to catch his breath. Ron ran over to the door. As he passed her, their eyes met and for the second time, he saw it. That glimmer of a Hermione he was convinced didn't exist anymore. She watched him rush off down the stairs with the other two boys and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry…" she whispered.


	12. The Lull

_"It's Harry. He collapsed on the field!" Dean explained, trying to catch his breath. Ron ran over to the door. As he passed her, their eyes met and for the second time, he saw it. That glimmer of a Hermione he was convinced didn't exist anymore. She watched him rush off down the stairs with the other two boys and closed her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Harry…" she whispered.

* * *

_

The game had been postponed due to what the teachers came to think was sabotage. Harry was to stay in the infirmary for Lord knows how long on account of poisoning. Hermione of course, avoided the whole scene, running off down the corridor with the students of the snake.

Hermione found herself in the Slytherin common room again, sitting in the corner while Malfoy showed off his prizes. They were two small cufflinks with the Slytherin insignia on it. Oliver walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"You did well," he said.

"Don't," she said, looking away. He smiled.

"Don't what Granger?" he asked. She looked over to Malfoy, watching him charm two fourth year girls. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Try that kind of crap on me. You have my parents' hostage, you're using me to hurt my friends and soon I will have reached that point that I will do anything to protect them…" she looked over to him, her eyes glazed.

"Don't praise me," she said, her voice dead. He just smiled.

"We won't need your services for a while," he said getting up. She stood as well.

"I want to see my parents," she stated. Oliver's eyes brightened and he turned to Malfoy.

"Oy Malfoy! You hear that? Granger wants to see her parents," he shouted. Malfoy looked over and shrugged.

"Take her," he said, turning back to the awed crowd of first years. Oliver smirked and started up the stairs, Hermione following after. They went down the small hallway and then stopped at a small statue. Oliver took out his wand and tapped the thing three times. The statue slid out of the way revealing a spiral staircase leading down into darkness. Oliver began down the stairs, Hermione trailing behind with apprehension. Soon they reached the bottom and Hermione gasped and started to run. She stumbled, tripped and then scrambled across the ground over to the cell where her parents were.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried. Her mother looked up and gasped. She crawled over to the bars and reached out; taking her daughter's face in her hands.

"Oh Hermione!" she sobbed. Hermione too began to cry as her father came over to the bars and did his best to pull Hermione into a hug. They all cried.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried. Her mother shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, glancing up at Oliver, who was standing near by. She touched Hermione's face. She took in her daughter's pained eyes, the dark circles, her skinny body and the scratches all over her.

"What have they done to you?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing…" she murmured.

"Hermione," her father said. Hermione looked down at her hands.

"They made me poison Harry… and break up with Ron…"

"Oh Hermione!" Her mother gasped, pulling her daughter close. Or as close as she could with bars separating them. Hermione started to cry again.

"He had a ring…" she whispered. Her parents were silent for a moment then her father reached through the bars and forced Hermione to look at them.

"What type of ring?" he asked. She cried even harder.

"A beautiful one…. The diamond was in the shape of an otter…"

"Oh my God…" her mother whispered. Her father looked down at his daughter.

"Your patronus…" he said. Hermione had told them all about it over the summer and had demonstrated it for them.

"Well this is a sad story, but times up!" Oliver quipped maliciously. Hermione nodded and was about to get up when her mother pulled on her.

"Hermione, you don't have to keep doing this. You don't have to keep protecting us. We know you love us," she whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to be responsible for your death," she said.

"So much that you'd break the heart of the only man you've ever loved?" her father asked. Hermione closed her eyes and nodded, gently releasing herself from her mother's grip and leaving with Oliver. Her mother fell into her father's arms, crying.

"They've broken her…"

* * *

Days turned into weeks and soon winter was upon them. During the time that led up to December, Hermione had been completely isolated from Gryffindor. It hadn't taken long for the news to spread that she was dating a Slytherin and when it did, nothing could stop it. Not that Hermione cared anymore. She had lost all interest, her will to live based only on the hope that Oliver or Malfoy didn't decide to kill her parents for fun. Her grades were failing and her body was growing skinnier. On countless occasions Dumbledore had called her up to his office to ask her what was wrong in which on all, she replied that she just missed her parents. Of course she was so used to lying, that Dumbledore took it for the truth, as did all of the teachers that approached her.

Harry, Ginny and Ron found themselves in the Gryffindor common room by themselves, everyone else outside enjoying the snow. Ron was glaring at a Potions essay and Ginny was afraid that if he looked any harder, the paper would go up in flames. Harry was just enjoying the fire, twirling a strand of Ginny's red hair in his finger while she read, curled up beside him. They had decided not to tell Ron about their episode with Hermione, knowing that instead of proving any theory, it would just worsen his opinion of her.

"Ron," Ginny said.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"Do I look like I'm…" he trailed off. Harry and Ginny turned around and followed his gaze. Hermione had just entered, carrying what looked to be a small vial. She froze upon seeing the three and shoved the vial in her pocket. Ron stood up, glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Ginny stood up as well, stepping in front of Ron before he did something he'd regret. Hermione stuttered, looking around.

"I… um… I didn't know someone was…" she stopped herself and then went bright red. Ron pushed past Ginny and stalked over to Hermione, glaring down at her. Ginny saw her start to shake slightly and was about to move over when Harry stopped her. He wanted to see what would happen.

"I asked you a question," he growled.

"Ron please," she said. "I have every right to be here." Ron pulled a sneer worthy of Malfoy.

"I don't think anyone one should have a right to be here if they're constantly fucking Slytherins." Hermione slapped him, her eyes watering. The next thing she knew, she was up against the wall, Ron's fingers curled around her neck. Their eyes clashed, both glaring at the other, though one was more out of duty and the other out of passion.

"Do it again," he snarled. "I dare you."

"Ron! Stop! You're hurting her!" Ginny yelled. Ron ignored his sister, eye fixed on the brunette in front of him.

"Come on Hermione… do it. I beg you," he whispered menacingly. Hermione was to busy struggling to release his grip, that she didn't bother to answer. She did notice his eyes flicker down to her lips. Her eyes widened and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Hermione wanted to cry right then. She wanted to beg him to stop, yet she couldn't. Her whole being was telling her that this was wrong. Telling her to pull away. She could get caught. But her heart was telling her to stay. Let him kiss her. Then she did start crying. As his lips caressed hers, she started to cry. She moaned as he pulled her closer, his hand loosening its grip on her neck and traveling down her arm. Suddenly a horrifying image entered Hermione's mind. Her parents lying on the ground. Dead. She let out a sob and shoved him away; glaring at him. She shook her head, swiping furiously at the tears.

"Stay away from me," she said and with that, she ran out. Ron stood there eyes on the spot she had so recently occupied. Harry looked over at Ginny.

"Did you see that?" he asked. Ginny nodded as Ron turned around.

"See what?" he asked, slightly dazed and a little angrier than when he had been before Hermione had entered. Ginny pointed to her arm.

"You didn't see the thorns on her arm?"


	13. Test 3: Phase 1

_"Did you see that?" he asked. Ginny nodded as Ron turned around._

_"See what?" he asked, slightly dazed and a little angrier than when he had been before Hermione had entered. Ginny pointed to her arm._

_"You didn't see the thorns on her arm?"_

* * *

For the rest of the day, Hermione hid herself in her room, ignoring the burning of the tattoos on her arm. They had been glowing ever since she had left the common room. She knew she was in trouble and therefore didn't want to face it. She knew he had had her followed. Why had she let him do that?

_But you loved it anyway,_ sneered the voice in her head.

"That's not the point," she said to herself.

_Yes it is. If you had been stronger, you would have pulled away sooner. But they've broken you. You're weak and crave the attention they can't give you. So when he kissed you, you accepted it. Even if it was desperate._

"Leave me alone," she whispered. She was greeted with silence. She got up off the floor and stumbled into her bathroom. Turning on the light, she stared at her reflection. The person she saw she didn't know. A girl, broken and weak with no one to lean on. She was abandoned and used. Her eyes were sunken; her skin had lost its glow. Her face was tear-stained as it always was these days. This wasn't Hermione.

Hermione didn't exist anymore….

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Dammit Granger! Can't you put some make up, on you look like shit," Malfoy sneered. Hermione tugged at her hair as she was shoved into the room and the door slammed behind her. She was forced to sit down in a chair. Oliver appeared, shaking his head.

"You just had to do it didn't you," he said. Hermione kept her eyes down.

"It wasn't my fault," she whispered. Oliver circled the chair she was sitting in.

"It wasn't your fault that you got yourself in that position?" he asked. Hermione closed her eyes.

"I got the ashes didn't I," she snapped. His wand dug into her cheek painfully.

"I didn't ask for back talk, bitch," he snarled. "You almost gave it all away," he whispered dangerously. Malfoy stood up from his bed and walked over.

"You'll have to be punished," he said with an icy grin. Hermione shivered and looked up, her eyes pleading.

"Don't hurt them," she begged. Draco leaned in and took her chin, his stormy grey eyes clashing with her chocolate ones.

"That's not your decision anymore," he whispered. He then straightened up and motioned for Blaise. The boy came over.

"What?" he asked. Draco looked down at his watch.

"What's tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hogsmeade trip. The last one before break," came the answer. Draco nodded and pointed to Hermione.

"Get Crabbe and Goyle and have them escort her back to her room. I don't want any Gryffindor getting any ideas," he ordered. He then turned to Hermione.

"I suggest you get your rest. You're going to have an interesting trip."

* * *

"Look," Pravati whispered, nodding her head over to where Hermione stood. They were all getting into carriages to get to Hogsmeade. Hermione, however, seemed to be waiting for something. Lavender gasped when they all saw who came up to her. Oliver Verland came up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, whispering something in her ear. She bit her lip and then looked up at him. To everyone's horror, he kissed her and she did nothing to stop him. She then turned around and whispered something in his ear that made him smile. She pulled away from him and entered a carriage. Ron's fingers curled as he shoved past everyone and went into their carriage. Ginny glanced over at Harry and frowned. Harry shook his head and piled into the carriage with the others.

Hermione found herself looking out the carriage window, watching the snow fall as tears fell down her cheeks. Oliver conversed quietly with Blaise while Draco played around with Pansy Parkinson.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Hermione was forced to walk close to Oliver while they traveled through the town. Finally, they took a turn down an ally and entered the woods. The town was still in sight, several stores seen easily from where they were standing. Hermione pulled her coat more tightly around her, feeling small. Blaise pointed to one of the stores. Zonkos.

"You see that store, Granger?" he asked. She nodded, an uneasy feeling creeping up her spine.

"Do you know who's _in_ that store?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," she muttered. Goyle smacked her across the head which earned him a nasty look, but got them all her silence. Blaise continued.

"I will. Weasley, Potter, Finnagan, Thomas, Patil, Brown, Lovegood and Longbottom are all in there, browsing," he listed. Hermione frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. He smiled.

"Because, also in there are four Slytherins who aren't afraid of getting caught using the Death Curse," he responded. Hermione paled considerably. She looked over at Draco and Oliver.

"No… please no," she begged.

"It's either that or your parents, Granger," Draco said, eyes dancing gleefully. Hermione looked back at the store, biting on her lip until she tasted blood. The past seven years flashed before her in an instant and she gasped for air. She knew there was one way to get them to remove their threat, but… Her heart clenched at the idea and screamed for her to dismiss it but it was the only way. She gulped and turned to Oliver.

"I'll do anything," she whispered. Oliver's eyes lit up at her meaning and he walked over to her so that he was right behind her, his lips on her ear.

"You'd do that… to save them?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Hermione's lips trembled as she nodded eyes on the store. Oliver smirked and turned to Crabbe.

"Prepare the dormitory for a new arrival, Crabbe. Ms. Granger's going to be spending the night," he said, his voice dripping with unsaid suggestions. Crabbe nodded with a grin and him and a few other boys left. Oliver leaned in and kissed her neck.

"I'll have the pleasure of taking away what means most to you," he growled before pulling away and walking off, Draco and the others following. Hermione collapsed on the ground, her eyes welling again.

_This is what it's come down to… You would give up your innocence to save them…_

Hermione looked up to the grey sky, snow falling gracefully. She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer.

_Lord keep me safe tonight_…


	14. Test 3: Phase 2

_Lord keep me safe tonight_…

* * *

The Slytherins looked up and grinned as Hermione entered the common room that night, Goyle leading her up the stairs. They all knew what was going on. Her offer and Oliver's acceptance. Goyle knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Blaise. He nodded and Goyle pushed Hermione into the room, closing the door. Blaise glanced over at Oliver, who was writing something down at a desk and then left the room. Hermione walked over to a chair and sat down. She felt weak. She had emptied all the contents of her stomach that afternoon, followed by a long cry. 

She looked up and watched Oliver finish writing. He then attached the letter to an owl's leg. The owl squawked and then flew out through a small window. Hermione watched as he poured some dark liquid into two glasses and offered her one. She shook her head, looking away. He smiled, swigging the whole thing down in one gulp.

"Not thirsty… well, I wouldn't think so," he said. He pulled her up to stand and reached up, his fingers running down her neck. Just his touch made her skin crawl and her eyes close in absolute disgust and loathing for the young man. He leaned in, his teeth sinking into her flesh and making her cry out. He grabbed her shoulders before she could pull away. He smiled into her skin.

"Don't expect me to be easy just because you're a virgin," he growled. Hermione let out a sob as he shoved her up against the wall, one hand making its way up her skirt while the other kept a grip on her neck. She cried when she felt him touch her, his fingers playing around with her. She tried to shove him away, but she had grown weak over the past few weeks from lack of eating and he was bigger, taller, stronger and much more experienced. He forced his body against hers, pressing her against the wall. His teeth raked over her skin as his hands came up to her blouse. He ripped it off her, making her gasp, giving him easy access to her mouth. Tears poured down her cheek as he plunged his tongue into the depths of her mouth. She bit down hard catching lip and tongue, causing him to yelp and pull back. He reached up and touched his bleeding lip and tongue and grinned at her.

"You want to play rough Granger. Then we'll play rough," he hissed. He grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. Hermione yelped when she hit the mattress. She tried to scramble off, but he grabbed her legs and twisted her around on her back. She cried as he pulled off her skirt. He removed his own shirt and pants before forcing himself on her, making it impossible for her to move. She sobbed as his lips once again made contact with her neck. He repositioned himself so that he was straddling her, his hands fiddling with her knickers. She screamed when his teeth bit down on her breast and she begged him to stop, but he ignored her.

She didn't know how, but some how she managed to knee him and crawl out of the bed. She staggered across the floor when someone grabbed her ankles. She screamed and fell forward.

"NO!" she screamed, kicking out. She caught him in the eye and slipped away. She began to crawl across the floor when he grabbed again. He yanked her to him, his hands making contact with her face. He hit her until she was barely conscious and then he had his way with her right there on the floor. Her feeble whimpers for him to stop went unnoticed all through the night as he screwed her again and again.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were the last ones left in the common room that night. Ginny was sitting in his lap, her face buried in the crook of his neck as they sat there, enjoying the warmth. Ginny glanced up at Harry.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. He looked down at her then back at the fire.

"I… Hermione…" he answered. "There's something wrong with her, Ginny. She wouldn't do something like that…" he whispered. Ginny frowned.

"Harry, we've been over this already. There's no other reason why she'd possibly go with Oliver accept for the fact that she might actually be attracted to him," she whispered. Harry shook his head.

"There's something wrong, Ginny," Harry said. "There's something we've over looked." Ginny groaned.

"Harry. Why can't you accept the fact that Hermione might actually have fallen for a Slytherin?" she asked.

"Because!" He shouted, standing up. Ginny jumped off his lap and looked up at him as he paced, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Because… I don't want to accept the fact that Hermione would break Ron's heart that fast. This isn't Hermione."

"You're right. This isn't Hermione. But that's not our problem anymore, Harry," Ginny said standing up. "We've lost her and that's something we're going to have to live with, whether or not we want to…"

"They've done something to her," he whispered. Ginny sighed.

"What are you going to do, Harry? You have no proof. Even Dumbledore's looked at her… if Dumbledore's right then you're just going to have to accept that," she murmured, touching his arm. Harry pulled away and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah… I know," he whispered before going up the stairs. Ginny's shoulders sagged and she sat back down, watching as the embers died down. What was going on with Hermione?

* * *

Hermione woke up, sore and violated. Her face ached, bleeding from the gash by her temple. Her legs throbbed and were stiff. Her throat was tight from screaming and crying. Yet, she didn't cry now. She had shed so many tears that night that there were no more. She lay in the bed, black satin sheets covering her naked body. Oliver had left the room an hour ago. Her eyes trained on a spot on the floor, she blinked. She had reached that point. That point where she had turned cold, her heart gone along with her innocence. She was a hollowed shell, following orders and taking crap with only the sliver of hope that was now starting to fade from her memory. Was she that far gone? Had that one night taken away all humanity from her? She felt nothing. No guilt. No shame. No pain. She was empty.

She jerked when she heard the door open and someone crossed over to the bed. She didn't move as fingers trailed over her exposed arm which clutched the sheets. The person leaned forward.

"Come down stairs now," he ordered. Shaken from her trance, she did as she was ordered, pulling the sheets around her body and following him out. Or rather, tried to follow him. She kept on staggering about. She kept her head down as she stumbled down the stairs and her knees buckled, weak from last night. She collapsed, her fall greeted with howls of laughter.

"Pick her up!" Oliver snapped. Two fifth years, hefted her up and dragged her rest of the way, throwing her down. She cried out when she hit the ground and rolled to a stop, her head hitting something else on the floor. Pulling the sheets more tightly around her, she struggled to her knees and then stumbled back, eyes wide with fright. The Slytherins just laughed.

It was her father.

His wide eyes stared back at her out of a pale face. His limp body lay crumpled on the floor. She just stared, her mind blank. If it had been any other time, she would have cried. But now…

She looked up at Oliver.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt him," she whispered, her voice raspy and small from her screaming last night. He just smiled.

"I lied," he said with a smirk. Her shoulders sagged and a single tear fell down her pale cheek. Oliver turned to Draco and nodded. Draco nodded and turned to the mass.

"I want this body off the premises by tonight or I'll be removing your dead carcasses out of here," he snarled. Three boys came forward and grabbed the body and left with it. Hermione just watched, to drained to do anything. More tears fell down her face as the body disappeared and guilt suddenly flooded into her with an overwhelming pressure. Her father was dead…

Oliver motioned for the girls to leave and then he and Draco left themselves. Before Oliver left however, he turned to the boys remaining and grinned.

"Do with her what you wish," he said. The door slammed behind him and Hermione's eyes snapped to attention. Her breathing stopped and she started to scramble desperately for the stairs. A large sixth year grabbed her and pulled her back into the group. Her scream rent the air. Her cries went unheard.

_How did it come to this…_


	15. Test 4: Phase 1

_How did it come to this…_

* * *

Hermione let out a loud sob during breakfast that morning and everyone knew why. The Daily Prophet posted her father as the headliner. She threw the paper got up and ran out. Harry could see in Ron's eyes the need to go after her, but he stopped when he noticed, as did everyone else, Oliver stand up and leave with Blaise Zambini following. Ron's eyes darkened and he looked back down at his food. Harry however, noticed Ginny get up. He looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She gave him a quick kiss then glanced over at Ron.

"Library. I have to finish something," she said then left.

* * *

"Stop," she begged, shrinking away from him. Oliver just pulled her closer, his hands traveling over her body greedily.

"Oh please, Verland. Don't do that in front of me," Blaise said, disgusted. Oliver released her, letting her fall back into the wall, holding her hand in pain. Oliver paced for a moment and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Just let her do it. If she gets caught, they'll just think she's betraying them," he snapped.

"Do what?" she asked. After seeing that Oliver wasn't going to say anything, Blaise turned to Hermione.

"You've got to get something from Weasley's trunk," he said. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't do that," she whispered. Oliver had her by the throat.

"Well that's not your choice is it," he growled. She shook her head again, trying to breathe. He let her go and began to walk away.

"Blaise will tell you what to do," he called over his shoulder. Blaise turned to Hermione and handed her a piece of parchment. Her eyes ran over it and she frowned.

"Why would Ron have this?" she asked.

"Because, Granger. While you were busy crying your eyes out over the break up, Weasley and Potter were playing heroics and Weasley got himself a consolation prize. It seems like several Gryffindors decided to trash Slytherin House during one of the Hogsmeade trips," he gritted out. Blaise was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Is it going to get better?" she asked softly. Blaise looked her over and then chuckled while shaking his heads.

"No… these things. These little odd jobs. Their all leading up to something even Dumbledore didn't see coming," he said. Hermione looked down at her hands.

"What does Oliver want with me?" she asked. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Oliver? Oliver's a pawn. He's a useless horny hound dog that'll do anything for a little ass. Draco Malfoy has bigger uses for you. No… when this is all over, Oliver will be screwed over. I suggest you start worrying about Draco," he warned before leaving. Hermione looked down at the sheet of paper and then up in time to notice people leaving the Great Hall for classes. Pocketing the parchment and rubbing her swollen eyes, the spot where Oliver had hit her throbbing in pain. She sighed, picked up her bag and walked off for class.

_This was her life…_

* * *

Ginny had seen and heard the whole thing. She had seen the way they treated Hermione and was speechless. Hiding under Harry's cloak, she waited until Hermione was completely out of sight and her two hulking bodyguards, Crabbe and some sixth year she recognized from Charms. Shedding her cloak she stuffed it in her bag and quickly ran over to Harry and Ron who were just exiting. She grabbed both their arms.

"I need to speak to you," she whispered urgently. Ron just shrugged her off.

"We have Potions, Ginny. I'm not getting detention again," he said. Ginny shook her head.

"You don't understand," she gritted, her eyes darting over to Hermione's retreating figure. "I _really_ need to speak to you." Ron followed the direction of her gaze and his eyes darkened. Harry frowned and looked down at her.

"What about?" he asked. Ginny shook her head and began to walk off towards Gryffindor common room. Harry glanced over at Ron and shrugged and followed his girlfriend. Ron rolled his eyes and followed as well. The moment they entered the House, she dragged them up to the boys' dormitories and sat them down on Harry's bed.

"It's Hermione," she said. Ron instantly got up and started for the exit. Harry grabbed him and sat him back down.

"Look. I don't want to hear about her," Ron growled. Ginny looked around.

"Ron you don't understand. They're using her!"

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She's lying to all of us!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Ron snapped. Ginny raised her hands helplessly.

"I don't know! I just do! I overheard a conversation between her, Zambini and Verland and it wasn't pretty. Verland was just disgusting, groping her and everything and she couldn't do anything. Zambini finally got him to leave her alone. They're getting her to do something for the Slytherins," she explained. Harry stood, holding up his hands.

"Wait a minute. Verland's getting frisky with Hermione and then they order her to do something?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"I don't know. She seemed so helpless with them. Like she couldn't do anything. She gave in to easily."

"What are they getting her to do?" Ron asked. Ginny turned to him.

"She's getting something from your trunk…"


	16. Test 4: Phase 2

**Disclaimer: HEY! sballLuvr5! This is the chapter I was talking about in Test 1: Phase 1. **

**_Well… you've become…_**

**_All you've lost…_**

**_Wandering the streets_**

**_And searching for a place to die…_**

**_Give It Up by Midtown_**

_

* * *

"What are they getting her to do?" Ron asked. Ginny turned to him._

_"She's getting something from your trunk…"_

* * *

That night, Hermione found herself sneaking into Gryffindor House for the millionth time since she had first arrived at Hogwarts. She glanced around and then headed up the stairs to the seventh year boy dormitory. Closing her eyes, she opened the door as quietly as possible. She looked around the silent dormitory. Save for a few snores coming from Ron and Seamus' beds, there was no noise. Hermione padded across to Ron's bedside and knelt down. The hangings were drawn, making it easier for Hermione to work without having to see his face. Hermione pulled out his trunk and began to shift through it. Pulling out various clothes, she tried to see through the darkness that surrounded her. 

"It's not in there." Hermione let out a scream and backed up, hitting Harry's bed. The hangings were pulled back and Ron appeared, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Slowly, other hangings were pulled back until all the boys were staring at her through knowing eyes.

"What's going on?" she whispered, her eyes darting around.

"I overheard your conversation with Oliver and Blaise," Ginny said, stepping out of Harry's bed. Hermione's eyes widened and she stood. Her eyes began to water.

"Oh no…"

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron asked, stepping out of bed and approaching her. She backed away from him.

"If you heard the conversation, then you know what I'm looking for so just give it to me and I'll go," she said her eyes down. Ron reached out to her and she pulled away. However, her sleeve caught on a loose splinter on one of the poles of Harry's bed and it tore, revealing her arm. Ginny gasped.

"What have they done to you?" she asked eyes on the thorns. Hermione tried to cover her arm, tears falling from her eyes.

"Please, just give it to me," she begged. Ron walked up to her and took her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes and for the first time in months, he saw it. Fear.

"It was a lie wasn't it?" he asked. She knew exactly what he was talking about and it made the tears fall faster. She bit her lip, covering his hands with hers. She closed her eyes.

"You once asked me… if I were to choose between love and family…" she opened her eyes. "I've chosen the latter," she whispered. She leaned in and gently caressed his lips with hers. When she pulled away the look in her eyes disappeared, replaced by a cold indifference. She pulled away from him and held out her hand.

"Hand it over Neville," she ordered. The boy jerked. They all looked at him, wondering how she knew he had it. She turned to him.

"Give it to me," she said. Neville glanced over to Ron, who was staring at Hermione. He then glanced over at Harry who nodded. He pulled out a small clear vial containing green liquid.

"What is it?" Seamus asked. Hermione looked over at him and then started to leave.

"They have your parents," Ginny whispered. Hermione froze. Ginny straightened and repeated herself. "They have your mother don't they?" Suddenly something dawned on Harry.

"They killed your father," he muttered. Hermione turned around to face them, her eyes watering. Her eyes met Ron's and she shook her head.

"You shouldn't have kissed me," she whispered before turning and exiting the dormitory. Ron's fingers curled into a fist.

"I'll kill Verland," he growled, starting for the door. Dean stopped him.

"You weren't paying attention were you? If Hermione's doing all this stuff without being able to tell anyone, then she's obviously being watched. Most likely not in the dormitories, but there's probably someone in the common room. If you go barging over to Slytherin, then they'll know she said something," he said. Harry nodded.

"Dean's right. You go over there now and Hermione's screwed. Who knows what else they're threatening her with…" Harry said. Ron sat down on his bed and looked down at his hands.

"She was faking… the whole time, she was faking it…" Ginny looked over to Harry.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We tell Dumbledore," he answered.

* * *

"What took so long?" Goyle snapped as she hurried down the hall. She turned to him.

"It took a while to find it in the dark," she hissed. Somehow, she had managed to gain control of her emotions before going back down into the common room where Goyle and Crabbe were waiting. Hermione went over the events and silently prayed that she hadn't done anything to set off the alarm for Malfoy and Oliver.

"Well give it here," Crabbe ordered. She handed him the vial and then started off for her room when Goyle grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. She wrenched away from him.

"To my room, moron, where else?" she snapped. Goyle grinned.

"I don't think so. It seems Oliver enjoyed your little visit last time. You're spending the night in Slytherin," he said. She opened her mouth to say something then shut it, eyes down. There was no use arguing. She let them lead her away.

* * *

"Are you sure, Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded, pointing to Ginny.

"She overheard the whole thing."

"But your sure they have her parents?" the professor asked. Harry paused, looking over at Ron.

"Well…"

"They have her parents," Ron stated.

"How do you know?"

"Because, she told me she picked family over love. They have her parents… or at least her mother," he said quietly. There was a silence and then Dumbledore rose slowly to his feet.

"There is nothing we can do for Hermione as of yet. I will contact the Ministry, but other than that, we must wait for Mr. Malfoy to make his next move."

"What! Why?" Harry asked, outraged.

"Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger is in a perilous situation. If they are indeed using her, there must be a system set up so that the whole time, she knows her mother is in danger. They have her followed and watched the whole time and she isn't able to do anything, let alone tell you what's going on. If we go and take Mr. Malfoy, there must be a way for him to warn who ever is guarding Hermione's mother. She'll be dead before we could get to her and Hermione's whole reason for doing this would have been in vain," McGonagall said.

"Then what's going to happen?" Seamus asked from his spot by the fireplace. Dumbledore walked over to the sleeping Phoenix and stroked the bird.

"We must be on our guard and do our best to help Ms. Granger," he said, his eyes fixed on Ron. "Even if that means staying away from her. We cannot let anyone know we know." Ron looked down at his hands for a moment then got up and just left.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted, but Harry grabbed her before she could go after him. He shook his head.

"Don't… leave him be." There was a short silence.

"I can't believe it…"

"Can't believe what, Neville?" Dean asked. The boy looked up.

"She made us all believe that she didn't love him… that she really was with Oliver."

"Makes you wonder what other things she's had to do to protect her family," Seamus mused. Ginny felt a cold feeling overtake her and she shivered, stepping closer to Harry. He wrapped and arm around her, sensing her extreme discomfort. Dumbledore turned to them.

"I suggest you all get to bed. I will deal with this," he said, his voice quiet. McGonagall turned and ushered them out the door. Closing it behind them, she turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus…what do you think is going to happen to her?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his head and sighed heavily.

"I don't know, Minerva. I don't know…"

* * *

Hermione could feel the tears falling down her cheek as he finally rolled off of her, leaving both of them panting for air. She pulled herself to the edge of the bed, her eyes fixed on the ray of moonlight that made its way in through the small window. Her mind wandered, falling back to times where she and Ron would just curl around her fireplace. He would hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, letting her drift off into a warm dreamland. He would then lift her up and put her to bed, leaving her a note and going back to his own bed. So much had changed since then.

There were no longer secret snogs in the broom closet. There was no longer any note passing and sneaked kisses in the halls. No more long chats about nothing and horrible fights with beautiful make up sessions.

The Queen of Gryffindor had fallen, replaced by the broken heart Hermione had left Ron with.

Hermione felt Oliver move over to her and his hands running down her arm. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

"Why so much resistance?" he asked silkily. "I thought by now you would have just given up."

"I won't submit to you," she whispered. He grinned into her glowing thorn tattoos.

"Oh really… even after I've broken you," he said. She turned her head and glared up at him.

"Just because I'm broken doesn't mean I will roll over and beg," she hissed. She felt his cold hands slip over her side, pulling her closer to him. She gasped and the tears began to come as he began to bite down on her shoulder, pulling at her skin. She cringed as his hands ran over her body and groped at her.

But her hatred for him was greater than any disgust feeling he caused her. Opening her eyes she suddenly shoved him away and scrambled out of the bed. Hermione grabbed a cloak that was lying on a chair and wrapped it around her before running for the exit. Getting into the hall, she ran for the stairs. She was just at the top when she screamed in pain. Indescribable pain rushed up her spine and entered her brain. It was like daggers were being driven into her. She tripped and toppled down the stairs, falling in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're going?!" rang the voice of a mad Oliver Verland. She whimpered and began to drag herself across the deserted Slytherin floor. Her leg was in incredible pain and was bleeding. She glanced back at it and realized that it was broken. Her right leg had cracked at impact and bone was protruding from the wound.

"_Crucio!_" he hissed. Hermione shrieked again, excruciating pain entering her again. She felt blood on her face and realized that her tattoos had started bleeding. She turned around to see him coming down the stairs. She hurled spit at him and struggled to her feet and staggered to the entrance of the common room, ignoring the pain shooting up from her leg. Placing her hand on the door she screamed in pain. Shockwaves of hot electric power shot through her hand and up to her brain. She was blown back and slammed into the floor. As she lay there, gasping for air, her lungs burning, she saw Oliver circle her, wand trained on her.

"Get up," he barked. She remained still. His foot shot out and caught her in the stomach, making her yelp. Her breathing became a short wheeze as she tried to drag herself away from him. He kicked her again, his foot connecting with her back. She gave out a small cry and remained still again. He reached down and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her face up.

"You will obey me when I talk to you," he growled. She spit in his face and when he let go of her, she scrambled across the floor. He leaned down and grabbed her broken foot, wrenching it around in the nastiest angle.

"NO!" she screamed in agony, twisting around on her back and kicking out at him with her good foot. She caught him in the jaw, causing him to stumble back and she dragged herself over to the sofas and fireplace. She looked around and saw it. Her wand. Goyle must have accidentally left it down here when he confiscated it from her. Hermione waited until Oliver was behind her and she reached out and grabbed it, turning around and pointing it at him. She glared at him, her hair plastered to her face.

"Stay away from me," she warned, struggling excruciatingly to her feet. Oliver grinned, his wand on her as well.

"I wouldn't do that," he whispered. She backed up painstakingly, her broken leg in intense agony. With one quivering hand she held her wand; with the other she was clutching the cloak to her shivering form. She managed to tuck it in a way so that it wouldn't fall and let her free hand go behind her, letting her know when she made it to the door.

"Don't touch me anymore," she said, her voice trembling as she fought to stay standing. That fight was lost and she fell back on her butt. Keeping her wand trained on him, she started to drag her body back, glaring at him with the deepest loathing. He shook his head.

"You're making a big mistake," he said. She continued to back up until she hit the door. When she realized it wouldn't zap her again she leaned back on the door and, using her good foot, managed to raise her throbbing body off the floor. She fumbled around behind her for the knob, her wand still trained on Oliver.

"Stay the hell away from me!" she shouted. He only grinned. She screamed. Three large spikes had appeared out of the door and were driven into her back. She fell to the ground, shrieking in agony. She twisted and turned, trying to pull them out, but every time she grabbed hold of them, they would drive further into her. Blood was pooling around her pathetic form. Oliver watched her with a sickening delight. Her whole body began to shake violently, the pain consuming her whole being. Her lungs screamed for air yet none came, her throat tight from her screams. Her stomach gave a great lurch and she heaved up the bile that had been threatening her throat for the longest time, trembling even more.

Finally, Oliver removed the spikes by placing one foot on her back and yanking. With each pull, she shrieked, blood poring out of the wounds. She willed herself to die, the pain unbearable. She begged for death to consume her as the pain continued, yet it never came. The merciful darkness never came to her. Hell came in death's place. Oliver poked her with one of the spikes then kicked her.

"Get up," he said quietly. She remained where she was, the pain to great to move. He lashed out at her, hitting her over and over with the spike. She cried out. He was surprised she was still conscious with all the pain that had been inflicted upon her.

She truly was a strong willed woman.

He smiled. He'd break that out of her as well.

"Get up!" he screamed. She shook her head, silent in defiance.

"I swear Granger, if you don't get up, I'll get your mother out here and then we'll se what happens," he snarled, kicking her. Slowly, she struggled to her feet, which shook as she stood there. It was a miracle that she even _could _stand. She looked ready to collapse at any minute with her bleeding arms, head and her bruised legs, one of them broken. Her back screaming in pain and she seemed to be leaning on one leg. Her matted hair stuck to her face from the sweat and blood and her skin was completely pale.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… when will you ever learn? You've always been a feisty little bitch, but now it's time someone took you down a few notches and taught you a lesson in how things really work," he growled as he circled her like a vulture. She stared straight forward.

"I will _never_ submit to you," she whispered. Oliver stopped and leaned into her ear.

"When I'm done with you, you will," he murmured in a deadly calm voice. She saw him raise his wand and whimpered.


	17. Malfoy's Secret

**Disclaimer: What's left to say?**

_"I will never submit to you," she whispered. Oliver stopped and leaned into her ear._

_"When I'm done with you, you will," he murmured in a deadly calm voice. She saw him raise his wand and whimpered._

* * *

Hermione never show up for classes the next day. Rumors went around that she was in the hospital wing and was confirmed when two Hufflepuffs caught sight of her in the infirmary that morning. The details of her appearance weren't pretty. She had come into the hospital wing without a sound, but she looked like hell. Her body was covered in blood, her hair matted down and plastered to her beaten face. She had one black eye and she seemed to be limping. Upon closer inspection, said one of the frightened girls, her leg was broken and the bone was jutting out of her skin. Once she had entered, she had collapsed right there on the floor, unconscious. The two girls were surprised she was conscious in the first place when Madame Pomfrey had enlisted their help to get Hermione into a bed. The skin on her back was completely destroyed, three large holes on it. They even made out the bleeding outlines of her thorn outlines. 

But that wasn't the scariest thing….

Hermione's body had started convulsing violently and then all of a sudden it stopped and the wounds began to heal themselves. The only thing left was her black eye and a long slash from her cheek, down her neck and to her navel, in which Madame Pomfrey couldn't get rid of. Dumbledore had been called, but there was no explanation he could give for her injuries except that of abuse. But after she had woken up, she refused to blame the injuries on anyone. Dumbledore had decided not to push it, knowing how stressed she was feeling at the moment and only gave her one of those knowing looks before disappearing out the door.

"She didn't even cry," squeaked the other girl.

* * *

It was two days after the Hermione incident. Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Neville were heading down the stairs early for Potions. Harry and Seamus had gotten into trouble already and the group wasn't about to get detention again. They heard something crash behind them. Turning around they gasped to see Hermione sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, holding her ankle in pain. But it wasn't that which caused them to gasp, but her appearance. She was sporting a black left eye and a long red line that came down from her cheek to her neck and disappeared under her blouse and robes, which were rumpled and twisted. One leg, the one she was holding, looked bruised as it stuck out from under her robes. 

"Hermione," Neville gasped, going over and trying to help her up. But instead of the reaction they all expected, she shoved him away and glared at all of them as if it were their faults that she was like this. She struggled to her feet, grimacing when she stood up on her ankle. Hermione then bit her lip and bent down, picking up her stuff.

"Hermione, let us…" Harry started.

"Piss off!" She snapped. Everyone's eyes grew. Hermione _never_ swore. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What has he-"

"There you are!" Hermione cringed slightly at the sound of Oliver's voice as he came down the steps with Malfoy and a few others. She stayed put when he came over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Where've you been?" he asked. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I was going to class," she responded quietly.

"Then what happened here?" he asked, pointing to the scattered books on the floor.

"She fell." They turned to see Ron glaring at Oliver, hands stuffed into his pockets. Oliver looked the boy over.

"I don't believe I asked you, Weasel," he hissed. Ron stepped forward.

"Well, I decided to give you an answer," he said. Oliver smiled and shook his head, glancing back at Hermione.

"You just can't stand it can you. You can't stand the fact that your ex is shacking up in a different bed," he sneered. Ron just glared his body stiff and fist curled. Harry stepped forward.

"Sod off," he snapped, taking hold of Ron's arm. Malfoy stepped forward.

"I suggest you sod off, Potter or something bad could happen," he growled menacingly. The tension in the small hallway was growing and Hermione could feel it pressing in on her. Oliver ignored the whole thing, eyes on Ron.

"You know she screams her head off when you play with her," he said in a calm, silky voice. "She just begs for more." In a blink of an eye, both boys had their wands at the others throat, drop dead looks in their eyes.

"Come on, Weasley," Oliver dared. "Do it." Hermione began to tremble. Ron actually looked like he was going to kill Oliver right then and there. But instead of cursing him, Ron reared back and punched him straight in the left eye. When Oliver hit the floor, he glared down at him then up at Hermione.

"Now you two can match," he growled before pushing past his friends and entering the Potions room. Hermione, out of duty, kneeled down and helped Oliver up, but she was occupied with the looks being shared between the others and the look Harry gave her before disappearing into the room as well. A knowing look that said millions. It said, _We'll help you_.

* * *

"That was quite an act you put on," Blaise noted as Hermione entered the Slytherin common room that night with Goyle. She shot him a nasty look and sat down on the couch and began to read. She looked up to see Malfoy enter with Pansy Parkinson. The girl looked over to the couch, rolled her eyes and left. Malfoy, however, went over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down in the chair. He looked over at her. 

"No doubt, you've wondered about the things I've sent you for," he said. She glanced over at Blaise before turning back to Malfoy.

"It's crossed my mind," she replied quietly. Malfoy looked up at Blaise and then back at Hermione.

"Well then. On the day of the Christmas Ball, we will be out in the woods."

"What's out there?" she asked. He smirked and leaned back.

"There's a creature back there. A creature my father discovered and something even that oaf, Hagrid, doesn't know about," he said simply. Hermione gulped.

"What do you need with me?" she asked. Draco stood and walked over to Blaise.

"A sacrifice…"

**A/N: Here is you Chapter Tease:**

_"Why should I trust you with her?" he growled. Malfoy snapped his fingers and about twenty Slytherins popped up from all over the common room, wands trained on Oliver._

_"Because your life depends on it," came Draco's deadly answer. With that, he took hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her up. He then pushed her over to Blaise and walked away. Oliver drew his wand and pointed it at Draco._

_"You said I could have her," he snarled. Draco smiled and turned around._

_"Never trust the word of a snake," he whispered..._

**Can't wait to see your reactions to the past few chapters.**


	18. Consequences

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

Hermione found herself sitting on one of the infirmary beds, glaring at the green liquid in the bottle on the stand. She had been there for a few minutes, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to come back. It had been a long day. Hermione looked up to see the door open. She groaned inwardly. Harry and Ron. Seeing as it was the infirmary, Crabbe and Goyle had been forced to wait outside for her, knowing that if they did not have an excuse, Pomfrey would kick them out. She watched them as they looked around for the nurse and spotted Hermione instead. The two froze, unsure of what to do. Hermione looked away, desperately praying for the nurse to show up. Pomfrey however, was busy taking care of some first year that had blown something up in Potions. Hermione's gaze switched to the bottle which was turning blue. Nervously, she glanced up to see that Ron and Harry hadn't left their position. Hermione stood up and looked over to where the nurse was, tugging at her sleeve. It had started to glow the instant the boys had shown up and she knew that her bodyguards were getting nervous.

"Potter. Weasley. What are you two doing here?" Pomfrey snapped finally coming away from the crying girl. Ron stepped forward.

"You asked us to come up today," he said. Pomfrey nodded and pointed to the bed beside Hermione's.

"Wait there," she said, not noticing Hermione's sudden change in demeanor. The nurse disappeared into her office and Harry and Ron cautiously stepped over to the bed. Hermione glanced over at them then sat down on the opposite side of the bed, farthest from them.

"Hermione," Harry tried. She turned to them.

"What?" she snapped. Harry glanced over at Ron with hesitantly.

"Are… are you ok?" he asked. Instead of answering, she turned to the bottle which had turned completely blue now. Frowning she looked up to see Pomfrey coming back. The nurse handed Harry and Ron some potions and then turned to Hermione. She grabbed the bottle and her eyes grew large. She looked over at Hermione.

"My dear…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, her nerves on the brink. Instead of answering, the nurse handed her the bottle and a piece of paper. Hermione's eyes drifted down the paper, trying to find the right color and then she gasped. The bottle fell to the floor and the liquid spilled all over. Hermione's hand came up to her mouth as she struggled not to cry. She looked up at the nurse.

"That's not possible... the injuries..." she trailed off, glancing over at Ron. Her shoulders began to shake and soon Pomfrey was holding her as she sobbed. Harry and Ron stared in worry. Ron took a step forward.

"Hermione," he said. The girl broke away from the nurse, grabbed her bag and raced out of the infirmary, her cries ringing throughout the silent wing. Harry turned to the nurse.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded. Madame Pomfrey, who had just realized that the boys were still there, shooed them out abruptly, telling them to mind their own business. Harry however, had managed to grab the piece of paper Hermione had dropped as well.

"The potion was blue right?" he asked. Ron nodded absentmindedly, his mind still on Hermione. He looked it over and then froze. Ron turned to him.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously. Harry looked up at his friend.

"Ron...Hermione… she's pregnant…"

* * *

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!" Oliver roared at a sobbing Hermione. She cried louder, her knees making contact with the floor as she buckled. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Leave her be, Oliver," he snapped, tired of hearing her cry all the time. Blaise looked up from his book.

"What is she crying about anyway? You haven't done anything to her," he asked annoyed. Hermione mumbled something inaudible. Pansy turned to Malfoy.

"What did she say?" she asked curiously. Draco shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care," he said. Oliver rolled his eyes and began to walk away when Hermione mumbled something again. Oliver turned to her.

"What?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him through hating eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured. The whole room became quiet as they all took in Hermione's revealing declaration. Oliver rushed over to her and grabbed her by the throat in anger.

"You're what?!" he bellowed. She glared up at him.

"I'm pregnant, you bastard!" she screamed. His hand came down but was stopped short by the vice like hold of Draco Malfoy.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you…" His gaze turned to Hermione. "The Christmas Ball is in two days and I don't want her damaged in anyway, you idiot, so I suggest you leave her to me from now on," he hissed. Oliver wrenched his hand from his grip.

"Why should I trust you with her?" he growled. Malfoy snapped his fingers and about twenty Slytherins popped up from all over the common room, wands trained on Oliver.

"Because your life depends on it," came Draco's deadly answer. With that, he took hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her up. He then pushed her over to Blaise and walked away. Oliver drew his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"You said I could have her," he snarled. Draco smiled and turned around.

"Never trust the word of a snake," he whispered before turning around and walking off. Blaise winked at Hermione and led her out of the common room. As they walked down the hall, Hermione looked at the boy.

"What's going on?" she asked. Blaise chuckled.

"Draco's not stupid. Oliver will ruin you before Christmas, and that's not good, is it? He's not taking that chance. After that stunt Oliver pulled with you the other day and sending you to the hospital wing, Draco wasn't pleased," he explained as they walked down the hall. He stopped and smiled.

"You being pregnant changes Draco's plans," he said before continuing down the hall. Hermione stared after him, confused. When they arrived at Hermione's room, Blaise turned to Hermione with a knowing look in his eyes.

"They won't be able to help you in the end, you know," he said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Your little friends. Even if they do find out the location of the creature, they won't be able to help you. It will end up coming down to you," he whispered before heading off. Hermione frowned and watched him disappear into the darkness. She looked down at her hands and closed her eyes, touching her stomach.

_I can't do this anymore…_

**A/N: This was a very difficult chapter to write. **

**charma10:** I don't know about a happy ending, I haven't done one in a while, but I'll see...

**Wesker888:** I hope you're able to speak now. ;-) As for how this is going to end, I just thought up a really good ending just last night, so don't worry... or maybe you should...

**GTKari-123:** My goodness! I've never seen someone so incesant on burning someone's hair off! As for Ron/Hermione action, from the way things are going, but don't worry, before this is done, you'll see something, I promise.

**ffacowgirl89:** Well, I can't tell you that, because I've been known to kill off important characters for no reason, so don't get your hopes up.

**SpiderQueenSkylar:** Well some of the best stories start out sweet and end up bitter. cough_ Romeo and Juliet _cough ahem... well... ::-)

**No Chapter Tease.**

**This Is For REVIEWERS only. (Of either of my stories up until now, so if you haven't started reviewing then I'm sorry):**

I am officially looking for a beta. It is open to all of my reviewers. Being the weirdo and utter lunatic that I am, I do have specific requirements. If you are not able to do this, that is ok. No pressure! Of course, I don't want one person to have the whole responsibility of my insane updates so I will be looking for two willing souls. (1 for Falling to Pieces and 1 for The Lord's Judgement) :-)

**_Requirements:_**

_1. Quick response! (**2-4 days**) You all know how fast I update and I would like to keep up my reputation._

_2. Helpful tips, critisism and ajustments (when nessisary and please insert where major changes were made and why. minor changes such as the addition of a adverb or whatever is fine.)_

_3. Confidentiality (**of course**)_

I hope you are able to help me in making my chapters more clear. Send me a message if you are able or just reply in your review.

Salem


	19. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

Hermione stared at herself in the full length mirror. The beautiful dress Malfoy had ordered especially for her, hung slightly off her skinny body. It was a flowing emerald green alter back dress that exposed most of her back. Draco had ordered several girls to work on her hair and make up until he and Blaise seemed satisfied. Now they were alone, watching her as she examined herself through uncaring eyes. Hermione's hand traveled over the silk landing on her stomach. Malfoy smiled and got up, moving over so that he was directly behind her.

"I hope you remember our agreement, Granger," he whispered. "I get what I want." His hand came around to rest on her stomach as well. "And you get your freedom." Hermione nodded silently. Draco held out his hand. Blaise stood and handed him something. Draco reached up and clasped a simple necklace around her neck. Hermione touched the thing, her fingers tracing the glowing blood red jewel in the middle.

"Don't even try taking it off," he whispered into her ear.

"Why?" she asked, turning around to face him. The blonde smirked.

"For the next few hours up until the time of the ceremony, that little thing controls your life," he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"There's no such thing," she hissed. Draco shook his head.

"Not everything is found in a book Granger. I suggest you leave it on," he growled. Draco turned to Blaise.

"Make sure Oliver doesn't get near her," he said. Blaise nodded as his friend left the room. Blaise looked her over carefully and smiled.

"Draco did always have good taste," he commented. For some reason, Hermione felt her cheeks flame up and she tugged at the deep neckline. This would be it. Her final chance to tell the world what had happened to her and she wasn't going to be able to say a damn thing.

* * *

"Here she comes," Seamus whispered to the group. Ron looked up from his drink to see Hermione enter with Blaise Zabini as her escort. His breath hitched when he saw her. She looked absolutely beautiful with the emerald dress and just the perfect amount of makeup to accent her soft features. The thing that made his heart break was how skinny she was and how pale she was, even with the makeup. 

"She looks... well... tired," Parvati commented as Hermione headed over to where several Slytherins were standing. Harry frowned.

"Where's Oliver? And Malfoy?" he asked, eyes scanning the crowded Great Hall. Ginny looked around also and then pointed.

"There's Oliver... he doesn't look very happy does he?" she observed. Oliver was skulking in the corner with a few other Slytherins. His eyes were fixed on Hermione and Blaise. Dean frowned.

"But where's the ferret?" he asked. Ron wasn't paying attention to the conversation, his eyes on Hermione. She didn't seem too interested in what the group had to say. He noticed her hand go to her neck on occasion and fiddle with the necklace he had just noticed. He also noticed that she stepped closer to Blaise and whisper something to him. Blaise looked up and around, his eyes falling on Ron's group. Blaise smirked and turned back to Hermione. He murmured something to her and then turned back to the group. Biting her lip, Hermione left the group and started for Ron. Everyone grew quiet as she approached. Hermione shifted awkwardly and then looked down at her hands.

"I need to speak to Harry," she whispered. Ginny glanced over at Harry and then at Hermione.

"Hermione, what's going on?" she asked. Hermione looked up at them all and looked over her shoulder where Blaise was watching her carefully. She turned back to the group.

"Look. I don't have much time so if you please, Harry," she gritted,turning on he heel and started over to the drinks. Harry looked around and shrugged, following her. When they finally stopped, Hermione turned to him.

"Harry, I know you're planning something, but please, don't do anything stupid for my sake," she whispered urgently. Harry's eye grew then he took her arm.

"Look Hermione. We're not going to let anything happen to you," he murmured. Hermione's eyes began to water and she looked away.

"Harry, please," she begged quietly. Harry looked around to see some people at the table curiously glancing over at them. He took Hermione's arm and led her over to a private corner. He took a deep breath.

"Hermione, we know about... we know about the pregnancy," he admitted softly. Hermione's eyes went wide, and then filled with tears. She looked away from him, wiping at them angrily. When she finally did look up, her face was one of complete defeat. She shook her head and began to walk away from him. When she was at his shoulder she stopped and looked up at him.

"In the next four hours I have choices to make," she whispered, her eyes on the dancing, happy people. She then looked up at him. "Make sure you don't become one of them," she murmured before she started walking off towards a waiting Blaise. Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned and looked up at him. She bit her lip and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Make sure you're safe, Harry," she said. He frowned.

"What about the others?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern. Hermione turned to the group of people she used to be able to call friends. They were watching the two intently. She looked back at Harry.

"Malfoy wants revenge, Harry... you _are_ the one who killed his father," she whispered before she pulled away and went over to Blaise. Blaise pulled her close and he leaned in and whispered something to her. When she nodded her head, his eyes came up to meet Harry's and he smiled. Harry shot him a nasty drop dead look then started back for his own group. Ron watched him anxiously.

"What did she say?" he asked. Harry shook his head. His mind was on what Hermione had just revealed to him. She was protecting him...

"I think it's worse than we thought," he responded.

* * *

Malfoy finally made an entrance, though it wasn't as extravagant as most might think. He slinked in with an irritable Pansy Parkinson and came up to Blaise with out so much as a peep. He leaned into Hermione. 

"You remember our agreement, Granger?" he asked softly. She nodded. He smiled. "Good. Maybe if all goes well, we'll all make it out alive," he commented, followed by a general chuckle from the Slytherins surrounding them. Malfoy's grin however disappeared when he spotted someone missing. He turned to Blaise.

"Where's Verland?" he demanded. Blaise looked around and shrugged.

"Don't know. But if he left, I put Hudson and Warrington on him," he stated. Hermione shivered and unconsciously moved closer to Blaise, knowing that he was the only one who hadn't made any sort of threat to harm her. She glanced over to where Ron stood and then looked away, her hand making its way up to the necklace that had just know started glowing again. Malfoy smiled.

"It's time," he whispered. In short intervals sixth and seventh year Slytherins made their way out of the Great Hall. At first, Hermione had been extremely hesitant, knowing that Harry and Ron had probably gone to Dumbledore with the conclusions they had come to. But, Dumbledore seemed too preoccupied with dancing that he didn't notice. Hagrid, however, did notice and took it upon himself to ask questions. Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Pansy were the last to leave and were stopped by the half giant. Hermione quivered slightly under the man's eyes.

"Jus' where do you think yer goin'?" he asked. Hermione glanced over at Draco, who was holding her arm tightly. The boy gave him a dark smirk.

"We're going to celebrate if you don't mind," he responded rather rudely.

"Celebrate what?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Pansy answered before moving around the man. Draco dragged Hermione along. She glanced back at Hagrid before hurrying to keep up with them. She frowned.

"Aren't the woods over there?" she asked, pointing to the stairs that led to the Entrance hall. Not that she wanted to go there... Draco rolled his eyes as they went down a flight of stairs.

"Yeah, but we're not going to use the Entrance Hall. We're using another way out," he hissed, pulling her along. They finally reached the Slytherin common room and entered. Upon entering, they proceeded to the stairs. They stopped right at the stairs and Pansy stepped forward.

"The Followers of Slytherin salute," she said clearly. Hermione jumped back as the staircase actually rose up and a lit corridor appeared. Draco shoved Hermione in and followed behind, taking out his wand.

"We're almost there," he whispered.

* * *

"Come on," Ron said, watching as the four left the Great Hall. He and the others had just started to leave when Ginny stopped and looked behind them. 

"Harry? Are you coming?" she asked. They all stopped to see Harry still standing there.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked. Harry shook his head.

"You go on... I'll catch up," he whispered. The others shrugged and started to leave, but Ron stayed an extra second longer, giving Harry a questioning look. Harry glanced over at Ginny then started over to where Dumbledore was. Ron frowned and then left. Professor Snape looked at Harry with distaste.

"What is it?" he sneered. Ignoring him, Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir... it's happening."

**A/N: Finally, here you go.**

**Hannah:** I'm glad you're liking it so far.

**sballLuvr5:** I should name this a Series of Unfortunate events.

**RingingSaraneth:** Thank you for the review. Though I am not going to cut the story from HP, I have looked at your other suggestions. So don't think I didn't read it because I have. And don't be offended. The only time I really get offended is when people actually tell me that I should just change the plot all together. Those people end up getting a nasty letter from me.

**connieewing:** Save the falling off for the next chapter.

**GTKari-123:** I'm not just going to make her have some random fall so that she looses the baby. These things just come... but that doesn't mean she's going to lose the baby.

**SpiderQueenSkylar:** The next chapter will blow you away!

**Wesker888:** I'll still keep you guessing. BTW, could you please refrain from using that much harsh language in the reviews. Though the story is rated T, there are some people who don't appreciate that type of language. I don't mind, but just for other reviewers sakes. Thanks:-)

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Hermione, you have to do this," she whispered, her voice much quieter. Hermione shook her head._

_"No… I can't," she whispered._


	20. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: Nothing to admit except for the fact that I'm not finished.**

Hermione stopped and watched by at tree. There was a small clearing in the trees where the Slytherins were. Hermione didn't really have a good look at it though.

_No doubt there were more in the forest_, she thought, glancing around nervously. Blaise walked up beside her.

"This is your moment, Granger," he jeered lightly. She shot him a dirty look and began to head over to where Malfoy stood. They stopped just before the clearing. She still couldn't see anything.

_What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!_ Screamed her mind.

**_Man, we haven't heard from you in a while_**, sneered her heart.

_Yes, well… I decided that now was a good chance to override the system… do you know what will happen if you go through with this?_

_**Of course I do! I'll be set free and he won't hurt my mum! He won't hurt Ron or the others!**_

_Damn it, Granger! Listen to yourself! You've allowed yourself to be brainwashed. You actually think he's going to follow through with those promises! He's a snake!_

_**But…**_

_NO! Listen to me! You need to let go of them! You need to think about the lives that will be lost once you give Malfoy what he wants! Think about them!_

_**But if I don't do this… he'll kill them…**_

_A minor price to pay for the lives of the wizarding world, Hermione._

_**I can't…**_

_You can't or you won't?_

Silence met that overwhelming question and filled the empty crevices of Hermione's broken heart. This was it and now that part of her that had been dormant in her for so long was starting to wake up. The questioning side that did what was right…

"It's time to go," Blaise whispered making her jump. Hermione gave him a nasty look in which he just grabbed her arm and led her towards the clearing. As they neared it, he leaned in.

"Why don't you give a little wave to your mates in the bushes?" he whispered. She frowned and glanced towards the bushes in time to see a shock of auburn hair disappear behind a tree. Taking a sudden intake of air, she turned to him.

"You're going to tell him aren't you?" she hissed. Before he could answer they reached to clearing and a new fear took over Hermione. There, in the middle was her mother. She was bound in a kneeling position with a spiked thing around her neck. She had blood all over her.

"Mum!" Hermione screamed, running over and kneeling beside her mother. Mrs. Granger peered over to her daughter and her swollen eyes brightened slightly. Hermione let out a sob, touching the spiked choker at her neck.

"What have I done to you?" she cried, touching her mother's face softly

"It's not your fault," her mother wheezed. Hermione shook her head.

"Yes it is," she said, glancing around. "I could have stopped this… I should have been stronger…" she whispered, tears running a silent course down her cheeks.

"Hermione… just the fact that you've made it this far proves how strong you are," her mother said. Hermione wiped the tears away.

"I should have done something," she whispered.

"You still can," her mother responded quietly. Hermione's eyes snapped up.

"What?"

"The thing… that thing their resurrecting. As long as the sacrifice is still alive, the thing is alive! You have to kill the sacrifice," her mother explained in a hushed whisper. Hermione frowned.

"Mum, I can't! If I'm the sacrifice, how do you think I'm going to be able to do that?" she whispered. That's when she saw it. Her mother's shoulders sagged and her eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"Oh Hermione… look around…" she whispered. Hermione did as she was told and then in an utterly nightmarish realization, she understood. There was a ring of rocks around them as well as long sharpened logs that were laid down in the ring and pointed to them… or her mother…

"No…"

"Hermione, look at me," her mother said.

"No…"

"Hermione, look at me!" her mother said.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her ears. She bent over and shook her head, repeating the same thing over and over. She didn't want to hear her mother's plan. She didn't care if people were looking at her with sadistic grins and broad jeers. She didn't want her mother in the middle of the ring. She wanted it to be _her_! _She_ wanted to die!

"HERMIONE, LOOK AT ME!" her mother screeched, grimacing and gagging when the choker tightened incredibly around her throat. Hermione looked up, her eyes streaming with painful tears. Malfoy looked like he was about to break up the final meeting at any second.

"Hermione, you have to do this," she whispered, her voice much quieter. Hermione shook her head.

"No… I can't," she whispered. Her mother tried to scoot closer.

"Hermione, _please_! If you don't do this, then that boy could destroy everything!" she whispered urgently.

"If I kill you I'll lose everything," Hermione hissed back. Mrs. Granger was crying now also as she watched her only daughter struggle with what was right and what was easy.

"I love you, Hermione… you're father loved you… that's never going to change," she murmured soothingly. "Please don't make your father's death be in vain." Hermione looked up into her mother's sad eyes. This is what it had come to…

"It's time," Malfoy snapped, grabbing Hermione's hair and yanking her up. Hermione grabbed hold of the hands that held her in pain and glared into the eyes of her mother's executioner.

"I hope you know you're going to hell," she hissed. He grinned.

"I hope to be at the right hand of Satan himself," he responded, shoving her out of the ring. He situated her directly in front of her mother, himself beside her. Everyone else was either in the woods or surrounded the ring. Someone handed Malfoy a knife. Draco smiled and lifted the knife up to Hermione's throat.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, her voice dripping with fear. They were in the bushes near by, eyes on the backs of the Slytherins who were crowding around the ring. Neville kept glancing around nervously.

"Where's Dean and Parvati?" he asked.

"We're right here," Dean answered, sneaking through some bushes and then helping Parvati. Ron glanced over to them.

"Did you see anything?" he asked. Parvati shook her head.

"Just a few Slytherins, but that's it," she replied softly, eyes on the fire lit ceremony that was starting.

"What are we going to do? I mean, we can't stay here for ever," Seamus whispered.

"Shh!" Ginny snapped suddenly, raising her hand and tilting her head to the side.

"What?" Ron asked urgently. His sister frowned.

"I don't know… I thought I heard something," she said.

* * *

Hermione close her eyes, preparing for the plunge when it never happened. All she heard were a few chuckles from some amused people in the crowd. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see that Draco had slit his own palms with the knife. She watched as he took her hands in his and pressed his palms against hers. She screwed up her face in utter disgust as he let go. He looked up and smiled.

"This is it…" he turned to the crowd. "This is the beginning of the end!"

**A/N: Nothing to admit... wait... I already said that...**

**SpiderQueenSkylar:** I hope this is quick enough.

**Wesker888:** No, it's all right. Just for future refrence that all.

**GTKari-123:** I don't know about that but thanks for the compliment.

**ronhermionieforever:** Thank you so much.

**No Chapter Tease. I'll make you suffer.**


	21. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: WARNING: Chapter includes graphic details.**

Hermione looked down at her hands and watched as the blood began to flow up her arms until they covered the thorn patterns exactly. Her eyes began to mist over with a greenish tinge and her breathing shortened. Her hands rose in front of her, palms out to her mother. Suddenly her mother screamed in agony, convulsing as the ground inside the ring shook. People began to back away as the flames on the torches grew bigger and brighter. The blood coursing through Hermione's veins pumped faster as her chest continued to heave.

That's when it happened. The ground inside the ring went into a complete vertigo, heaving and spinning, dipping and cackling in a high pitched laugh. The area in which her mother lay disappeared for one second and then suddenly everything but the dirt under Mrs. Granger disappeared into a dark chasm. People screamed and pointed as the ground began to slowly come back up and regroup, but standing there on top of the ground was something that made the bile in Hermione's stomach shove it's way up to her throat. Covered in the blood and organs of peoples past, the thing stood at least fifteen feet high. The biggest hear Hermione had ever seen pumped bodily fluids through flesh-covered veins that bulged every time the creature breathed through sacs of thinned fat that protruded from the bloody monstrosity every time it took in a breath. The air became putrid with the smell of burning flesh and the screams of hell bound souls covered filled the ears of all in its presence. And the eyes. Oh the eyes! A horrifying array of eyeballs of many different sizes and colors. Hermione's mother continued to shudder, eyes rolled back as she shrieked. Malfoy stepped forward, grinning.

"Magnificent! You obey me now!" he said. The creature looked down at him. "Destroy Hogwarts and anyone who stands in your way," Malfoy screamed. The creature shrieked in triumph and surged forward, passing everyone. Trees fell in acid in the things wake as it continued its war path. Hermione fell to her knees as the Slytherins rejoiced. Suddenly yells filled the air and spells were fired. Hermione looked up to see people running from all around, wands firing. Then she saw them. Ron and Seamus bursting through the bushes with everyone else following quickly. She saw Harry coming from a different way, with Dumbledore and many others. Then she saw the knife and the hand that held it.

"This is you're only chance," Blaise whispered before disappearing into the outraged crowd. She looked down at the knife then at her mother. Tears fell as she looked around for the salvation that never came. She closed her eyes and prayed that she was doing the right thing. Getting up she scrambled through the crowd, trying to make her way over to her mother.

"KILL HER! SHOOT HER DOWN NOW!" Malfoy screamed, spotting her attempt. Several Slytherins turned and started firing as Malfoy continued to give orders.

"NO!" Ron screamed, directing several students to fire back. Hermione was hit once but kept on going, dragging herself across the acid covered ground. Her skin screamed and burned as the liquid set in, but she felt no pain anymore. She managed to get to her mother who was still shaking. Hermione wiped the blood off her mother's face and kissed her forehead.

"KILL HER NOW!" Malfoy screamed. Hermione pulled out the knife, closing her eyes as the hot tears blinded her sight. She let out a sob and held her mother close.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before the knife made contact with skin and the body in her arms stopped moving. A sudden blood curdling shriek pierced the air and something exploded.

"DUCK!" Dumbledore screamed. Everyone got down as blood acid went flying everywhere, followed by chunks and bile that no one wanted to identify. Hermione looked up and screamed, letting go of her mother and taking off into the woods.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed before taking off after as the fight continued. Hermione's brain had gone completely haywire, telling her to run and not stop. Her lungs were screaming, threatening to burst as they heaved. Her clothes were drenched in the blood of her mother and her heart was now completely destroyed. The world around her was falling apart and she didn't want to be there when the last piece fell. Trees and bushes went flying by, scratching and tearing at her legs and dress. Tripping, she fell flat on her face in the mud, sobbing. Pushing herself up she continued to run, ignoring her swelling ankle. She didn't know how long she had been running but finally she reached a small stream. Falling to her knees she drank greedily, flinching at the slightest crack and yelping at the faint sound of sleeping squirrels.

"There you are!" someone growled into her ear. Screaming she was yanked up by her hair and a wand dug into her throat. Malfoy pulled her behind a tree.

"You thought that by killing you're mother you could stop me! You little bitch. You can't stop this. I swear, once I resurrect the thing again I will kill you and then you can join your mother in hell," he snarled. Hermione was still crying so she couldn't respond.

"MALFOY!" someone screamed in rage. The two froze, Hermione taking a few sniffs. Malfoy stepped out from behind the tree, dragging Hermione with him. He smiled.

"Verland, a pleasure I'm sure," he said pleasantly. Verland staggered closer, wand raised in an awkward fashion. He was obviously drunk but still very dangerous and very mad.

"Give 'er o'r, now!" he drawled, pointing to Hermione with his wand. Hermione gulped. Malfoy smiled.

"Now why should I give her to you? All you do is destroy her. I need her fresh," he growled. Oliver glared at him.

"She belon's t' me! Now give 'er o'r!" he yelled.

* * *

Ron ducked in the bushes with Harry, both of them watching the scene that was unfolding before them. Hermione was trapped in a sure crossfire. Their only hope for her survival was to take out Oliver first. He was the bigger threat at the moment. Ron pulled out his wand but Harry stopped him for a moment.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked. Ron nodded, his eyes blazing with barely controlled hatred for the man.

"I've been sure since he first laid eyes on her," Ron growled. Harry nodded and let go of his arm. Ron repositioned himself.

* * *

"Put the wand down, Verland," Malfoy growled.

"Give me Granger an' I'll think 'bout it," Oliver replied, shaking his head to clear away the foggy mess that was firewhiskey. Hermione whimpered, her swollen ankle now starting to hurt again.

"_Avada Kerdava!_"

Someone screamed and three bodies hit the ground. Harry and Ron ran out of the bushes as Blaise appeared from behind a tree, wand at his side. Out of the blue came a sob from under Malfoy's dead body. Harry reached out and pulled on Hermione's exposed arm, dragging her out from under the body. Ron looked around and sent out some red sparks. Once free, Hermione shoved Harry away, shrinking away from everyone. Stumbling over Malfoy's body she gave out another sob and then spotted Oliver's body. Her eyes widened and then she began to scramble over to him. With unbelievable force, she rolled him over and grabbed his face. With her thumbs she pried his eyelids open and glared into the lifeless eyes of Oliver Verland. She reached up and smoothed his hair back. She then crawled over to Malfoy's body.

"Hermione," Ron whispered taking her arm. She smacked him away, glaring up at him before continuing. People began to appear from the darkness, eyes on Hermione. Ginny ran over to the two.

"What's going on?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. She won't let anyone touch her," he replied quietly. Just to prove his point, McGonagall approached Hermione and tried to take her arm. Hermione shoved the woman away, glaring at them all. She then proceeded to drag Malfoy's body right next to Verland's and opened his eyes as well. After straightening their clothes and hair, and using her spit to wipe the dirt off their faces, she sat herself between the two. With no tears she leaned forward and gave them both kisses on the forehead before closing their eyes and leaning into their ears.

"I forgive you… now go to hell in peace," she whispered.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last.**

**charma10:** It's ok. Living in Sin is a very complicated story.

**Dreadnok:** Thank you.

**Ashsmee:** He saves her alright.

**connieewing:** Well get back on enough to read the rest!

**GTKari-123:** Well it's going to be a real shame when you see how the story ends... (oops)

**sballLuvr5:** She did kill her mother but not Malfoy.

**this-is-all-i-want:** Like I say to connieewing, dont fall off your seat.

**ffacowgirl89:** I hope you're enjoying this.

**SpiderQueenSkylar: **Well, obviously there's no need for one now! go and read!


	22. Conversations from Within

**Disclaimer: This chapter will get a little confusing. I hope you all get what it means and everything. Thanks for sticking with me. There will be a sequel.**

The bodies has been removed from the grounds and the press were being dealt with in the Great Hall, questioning tired teens who had heard the explosions and seen the monstrosity before it had met its own disastrous end. The infirmary was full of injured students who had accompanied Harry and Ron and who had come in contact with the bloodied creature. Hermione had left the grounds as well, sent to St. Mungos for special care and of course, suicide watch on Dumbledore's orders. Her behavior after Malfoy's and Verland's death had proved harmful to herself. She had tried to get the knife that she had used on her mother and use it on herself. Fortunately Neville had been standing near by and had gotten it from her. She was allowed no visitors.

Ron and Harry, along with the entire Weasley family were in Dumbledore's office, all waiting for him to come back from St. Mungos with his report on Hermione. They all stood when he entered.

"Sit down… sit down… I suggest you all sit down," he said, sitting down behind his desk and lacing his fingers together. His eyes didn't bare happy news.

"Is she ok?" Ginny managed. Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"Hermione has gone through a great deal. Though she no longer has any physical injuries, her emotional state is way beyond control," he told them.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked around.

"Hermione has been placed in a safety room," he said. Mr. Weasley gasped.

"Oh no," he whispered. They all turned to him, anxious.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Mr. Weasley glanced over at Dumbledore before explaining.

"The safety room is a room in the basement of St. Mungos. It is off limits to anyone accept the Head Healers of St. Mungos. Visitors are only allowed to look in and even then it's only for family relations," he said.

"But what is it?" Ginny gritted out. Arthur sighed.

"It is a cage basically. A magical cage that protects the occupant from his or herself. I'm assuming Hermione's in such an unstable state that her body is casting off magical burst."

"You mean like a child?" Bill asked. Arthur shook his head gravely.

"No… not like a child. Much worse. When a wizard goes into emotional shock and the powers are now completely unstable, the magical burst can kill someone. The safety room was built so that the powers are kept under total control. Once Hermione enters that room, she's basically… well…"

"Well, what?" Molly asked in a squeaky voice. Dumbledore stood.

"Hermione will be in a some what schizophrenic state until she finds peace within herself. Until then, the many emotions of Hermione will be locked in that room."

* * *

_Confidence and Alarm - They are watching us._

_Bitterness - How do you know?_

_Confidence and Alarm - Trust me. I know._

_**Aggression - You don't know shit!**_

_Confidence and Alarm - Now that's not nice._

_Bitterness - You wouldn't know nice if it came up behind you and kicked you in the arse._

**_Fear - Why are we fighting? Can't we all just get along?_**

**_Aggression - Shut up, you pansy! I don't even know why you're talking!_**

_Confidence and Alarm - Let her be! She's telling the truth._

_Bitterness - That's right. Because you know everything._

_Confidence and Alarm - As a matter of fact I do. I am Confidence and Alarm._

_**Aggression - Screw you…**_

_Confidence and Alarm - And you are obviously Aggression._

**_Aggression - I'll show you aggression-_**

_**Fear - Stop fighting. It's not nice.**_

_**Aggression - Look you little bitch. If you keep talking…**_

_Bitterness - You'll what? Kick her arse? You do know you'd be kicking all of us, right? But then again, you wouldn't know much of anything. Brains over there knows everything._

_Confidence and Alarm - You're Bitterness. _

_Bitterness - And your quite a bore, is there anything else you'd like to point out?_

Euphoria - What's going on? Huh? Huh? Huh? What's going on? Let's have some fun!

_**Aggression - Oh great. You again. Shut up!**_

_**Fear - Stop it please.**_

**SHUT UP!**

They all stopped at that moment, knowing that quarreling at the moment would bring out **PAIN**. **_Fear_**, _Confidence and Alarm, **Aggression, **_Euphoria and _Bitterness_ all remained silent as **PAIN** gained control of Hermione's body. Getting up from the padded floor, Hermione raised her hands and pointed it to the two of the walls.

* * *

While this whole inner conversation was going on, the Weasley's and Harry had been led down the stairs by the Head Healer and positioned at the large window peering into the padded safety room. Ron touched the glass as he watched Hermione struggle to her feet, her eyes glazing over with a grayish blue color. 

"How long do you think she'll be in there?" Molly asked. The Head Healer shook his head.

"I cannot tell you… Patients who have gone in these rooms come out at different times. For some it takes a few hours. For others, like that man down the hall," he said pointing. "He's been in here for three years."

"What's she doing?" Harry asked, watching as she stretched out her arms to the two opposite walls. The Healer frowned. Everyone screamed as Hermione pulled her hands together in front of her and with the hands came the two walls, closing in around her.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed. The Healer stopped him. Several healers came running down the hall.

"Stand back," The Healer with them ordered before following several of heads into Hermione's room. They took out their wands and began shooting curses at the walls that enclosed Hermione. Finally they fell apart like a walnut shell and everyone on the other side of the window felt their hearts tear to see Hermione sitting there. Crying.

**_Fear _**was in control at that moment.

**The End**


End file.
